Wishing Kokoros
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Strange tale that I developed in my obsessive phase. Hisoka's childhood imaginary friend is not all that imaginary. Be warned; old story crap.
1. 1

Wishing Kokoros

Wishing Kokoros

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Author Notes: This story is about the characters from the show/manga Yami no Matsuei. 

It probably does have some shounen ai with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. You know, a small hint of Tsuuzki+Hisoka O.o;;

Disclaimers: No, no, and no.

Rating: PG-13

~*~*~

A silent figure, peacefully sleeping in a bed tangled with silky white sheets. His breathing labored and calm as he drifts into a land of endless dreams. The moon's oddly bright moonlight shines past the flowing curtains and glimmers upon the young boy. His wheat hair turns to gold and face gleams as the light caresses his small form. Gently shifting onto his back, he sighs in comfort and dreams again. A soft shiver escapes his delicate lips as he pulls the sheet closer to his chilly body.

Another figure quietly creaks open the door and enters. He shuts the door and silently paces towards the bed. Violet amethyst eyes gaze upon the figure that sleeps soundlessly and wonders if to disturb the sleeping beauty before him. Chocolate brown hair falls over his eyes and he brushes gently a few strands of golden hair from the boy's face. A smirk. He knew he probably shouldn't awaken the boy but…

"Hey. Wake up." He softly shakes the sleeping boy.

"Nnn." The figure stirs but doesn't awaken by the small impact. Again, he shook the boy.

"Oi, please. Wake up."

"Nn. Go away."

"Wake up."

"Nnn."

"Wake up~~~!"

"Leave me alone."

"Pleeaaasseeee~!"

"I said go away."

"Up, up, up!"

"Leave."

"Come on."

"Get out."

"No. Please."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't leave."

"Pleeaassseee! I'm going to cry!"

"Ugh. WHAT IS IT TSUZUKI?!"

The now awaken figure was glaring into violet eyes. Green eyes locked with Tsuzuki's with a death glare. His eyes were blazing with annoyance and frustration. It's been a while since he's gotten some sleep without the brutal nightmares of the past. Those appetent hands stripping his clothing exposing his flesh. His cries of sorrow and remorse. Agony swelling in his aching heart with lost of innocence. Cherry blossoms swaying over his figure as he continued to wail. 

"Well?"

"I wanted to ask if I could sleep here." Tsuzuki blinked.

Green eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "N-nani?"

Tsuzuki blinked again and cocked his head to the side. "I asked if I could spend the night here."

"No." The 'sleeping beauty' turned so his back was towards Tsuzuki and shut his eyes slowly. After a few minutes, a heard a small sniffle and sat up. Tsuzuki was looking at him with pleading eyes that were about to spill crystal tears. He sighed and shifted slightly so he was on one side of the bed. Tsuzuki's lips played a small smile. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

Tsuzuki laughed and hugged the boy. "Arigatou Hisoka! My room was too cold and yours is so warm!" He set himself on the side next to Hisoka and pulled the covers up.

"Yeah, yeah. But get this straight…"

"Hmm?"

"You do anything to wake me up and you're out." With that, Hisoka shifted down again and fell into a silent slumber.

"Ariga-"

"URUSEI OR YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE!"

Tsuzuki shut his mouth and tucked himself in right next to Hisoka. Soon afterward, he too, found a soundless sleep filled with sweets.

~*~*~

The sun's rays tore through the window and shone upon the two sleeping figures. One with golden hair, the other with chocolate hair. Violet eyes slightly fluttered open and gazed at his surroundings. He stretched and loomed his eyes to the sleeping form next to him. He realized that emerald eyes started to welcome the new day as they blinked. Hisoka turned and discovered a pair of violet eyes watching him. He focused his blurry vision and saw the form of Tsuzuki right in front of him grinning kindly. 

"Ohayo, Hisoka!!" 

Of course, not remembering what happened last night, Hisoka did a very common thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The impact caused Tsuzuki to stumble onto the carpeted ground with a loud _thud_. He lifted himself up and tried to glare at Hisoka. He could have sworn that ear-piercing scream could awake the dead! "What was that for?!"

Hisoka was now panting with a worried and horrified look on his face. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

He was given a hurt look and small pout. The older man played a frown on his lips. "You don't remember?" He was surprised Hisoka didn't recall him coming in the middle of the night to sleep here. But he guessed since it was pretty late and that Hisoka was sleeping so angelic with his white skin glowing beautifully, that he wouldn't remember.

"No I don't!"

"Don't worry Hisoka. Nothing _happened_. I just got cold last night and you let me sleep here remember?" Tsuzuki leaned on one elbowed to watch Hisoka recollect the memories of last night. 

"Oh…yeah. I remember now. Ch' you should have still not done that! You scared the Hell out of me!"

"Aw, but I know you like me and you wouldn't mind!" Tsuzuki smiled sweetly as Hisoka blushed furiously.

"Baka. Ugh, I'm gonna take a shower." Hisoka discharged the sheets and stood up wearing his boxers and tan top. He groggily walked into the bathroom and locked the door while violet eyes watched him. "Oi, Hisoka, daijouba ka?"

"Ah." Hisoka entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet to start a bath. He stripped his clothes and got in. Inside, he relaxed as he felt the warmth of the water embrace him. It felt so good to just relax after an odd wake up call. The faucet continued to pour lucid drops of water as it continued to fill the tub. He kept going to the odd dream he had experienced. A very familiar voice was speaking to him about the past when everyone tragically betrayed him._ Where have I heard that voice? _Everything was so peaceful as he thought about the dream until a rude knock interrupted it.

"Hisoka?"

A sigh. "Yeah, what is it?" He really was enjoying this heavenly time alone. Well, that's Tsuzuki for you. Always putting a charming grin and making an idiot of himself.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to make breakfast for you?"

Hisoka immediately choked on his water and coughed it up. He *knew* Tsuzuki was a terrible cook and he wasn't about to pass out because of his cooking. "Tsuzuki, why don't you just order something instead? And then heat it up? You'll be doing me a favor ok?"

"Really?"

"Really, it's better that way." 

"But, I wanted you to try something I was making! Please?"

He _hated_ it when Tsuzuki used his puppy voice. _Well, good thing I can't see his face._ Too bad he spoke too soon, much to his embarrassment.

"Waaaa!!!" Tsuzuki leeward down as the door burst open and he landed next to the bathtub.

Hisoka blushed crimson and closed the curtain quickly to make sure Tsuzuki didn't see anything. "Baka! What did you do?!" Hisoka started to toss shampoo bottles at Tsuzuki. "You jerk! Get out!" 

Tsuzuki was also being tinted with a scarlet color on his cheeks as he turned his back to Hisoka just in case while dodging a huge shampoo bottle. "I was leaning my head against the door frame and I accidentally pushed too hard that the door opened."

" Ok whatever! Just get out!"

"Ok."

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hai?"

"GET OUT NOW!"

" Oh! Yeah! Right! I'm going!" Tsuzuki scurried out the door and shut it again. Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Baka." He whispered only audible to himself.

~*~*~

Tsuzuki was raging with fire inside as he continued to glare evilly at Yieko. "What was _that_ all about?!" Tsuzuki could only stare, as Yieko was double over with hysterical laughter escaping his mouth. Tsuzuki waited for his friend to calm down so that he could bellow at him. "Well?!"

"Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry Tsuzuki but I couldn't resist! It was so funny!" Yieko fell down on the couch and continued to laugh.

"Funny?! You embarrassed me half to death!" Tsuzuki was about to throttle his companion for playing such a cheap trick. "Kuso."

"Aw, don't sweat it Tsuzuki. Hisoka won't be mad at you." Yieko placed his hands behind his head as he chuckled lightly.

Tsuzuki scowled and crossed his arms. "How would you know?"

Yieko beckoned with his head. "Why don't you ask him yourself." Tsuzuki turned to see Hisoka coming out wearing a pale green long sleeved shirt that matched his emerald eyes, and khaki pants to go along. Tsuzuki liked the way Hisoka looked when he wore colors that matched his delicate skin or his verdant eyes. 

"Oh, hi Yieko-san."

Yieko waved friendly at Hisoka and gave him a charming smirk. "Hey. You're not mad a Tsuzuki are you?"

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Why would I be mad at Tsuzuki?" Yieko just burst our laughing and Tsuzuki flushed rosy pink. "What?"

Yieko, still grinning, spoke in a cheerful voice. "Maybe because he interrupted you're moment in the bathroom. Hahaha!" Yieko went on in the background as dawn-tinted eyes met green ones.

"Ch'. It was just an accident. It's not like it doesn't happen." Hisoka tore his gaze away from Tsuzuki and went to the kitchen to pull a chair up by the table.

Tsuzuki walked along by him and headed towards the kitchen. Yieko once again burst into laughter. "Or was it?"

Tsuzuki tried to ignore his scarlet cheeks and Hisoka snorted. "Shut up, Yieko." He saw as Tsuzuki brought him a cup with some sort of liquid rested in it. "What's this?"

"What I made for your breakfast. Well, the drink anyway. The rest isn't ready." Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka just kept staring at the drink and kept wondering._ Is this poisonous? _Tsuzuki's cooking was _not_ a gift that was given to this lonely world stained with sorrow. Pretty much, it ended up almost killing the owner of the stomach that couldn't stand the cooking. But…it does smell good. "Well? Try it!"

Hisoka carefully picked the cup up and examined it._ Well, it doesn't look dangerous_. He still couldn't help but remember what happened last time Tsuzuki tried to make him something.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hisoka~!"

"What, Tsuzuki?"

"I made something for you!"

"…What is it?"

"It's a special drink!"

"How is it special?"

"I made it with special ingredients. Try it!"

"What sort of _special ingredients_?"

"Special ones. Try it! It's good!"

"I don't think so."

"Please, Hisoka?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Hisoka!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaasseee~!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll cry…"

"…No."

"Waaaaa!!!!!!!"

"…"

"Waaaaaaaa…"

"…"

" Waaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"…"

"Waaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"…"

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop, stop! Ok! I'll try it just shut up!"

"Yay!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Tsuz-u-zu-ki…wha-what kind of stuff is in here?"

"Hmm, let's see. Yogurt, powder, sugar, salt, pepper, ketchup, carrots, peas, cookie dough, celery, flower, water, soda, cheese, meat…"

"Ugh."

"Oranges, apple, chocolate syrup, pudd-Hisoka? Hisoka? Can you hear me? Hello? Hisoka?"

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Hisoka had to lie in the hospital wing for three painfully slowly days. All the while Tsuzuki kept coming to say how sorry he was for causing his illness. Though now Hisoka was a lot more cautious if Tsuzuki ever cooked again. Yet, he was beginning to have doubts, as he smelled the sweet scent of Tsuzuki's…'cooking'. "Um…I don't know."

Yieko was still roaring with laughter as he tried to speak. "Maybe it's a _love_ potion Hisoka!" Again, he stumbled into fits of annoying laughter.

Tsuzuki immediately said he should go check on the food, as he was now a deep rose color. Hisoka, in the meantime, was becoming pissed off as Yieko continued his teasing. But what Yieko was about to utter, forced the fire of anger to blaze within.

"Tsuzuki and Hisoka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-Ahhhhccckkk!!!"

Hisoka now had a very firm grip on Yieko's collar and he slammed him into a near by wall. Hisoka's green eyes pierced through Yieko's blue ones. Hisoka then spoke in a deadly voice, almost in a soft whisper. "You say that again and **_omae wo koroso!_** Do I make myself clear?"

Yieko only grinned in return. "Know what Hisoka? I think the reason Tsuzuki always smiles when you're angry is because of how cute you look when you're upset." He was pushed harder up against the wall as Hisoka blushed with a mix of pure anger and humiliation.

"Hisoka, what are you doing to Yieko?" Tsuzuki had just walked in and set a plate with food where Hisoka was occupying a chair. "Why do you look upset?" Tsuzuki smiled.

Yieko cooed in Hisoka's ear. "See? What did I tell you? Itai! That _hurt_!" Yieko rubbed his sore head where Hisoka punched him hard. "Well, it's true!"

Hisoka just snapped bitterly. "Asshole."

"Aww Hisoka, I know you care! Wa! Why are you looking at me like that? Hisoka? Wa I'm leaving! I'll be back though!" Yieko scurried out the door and ran down the halls as fast as he could.

Hisoka smirked and sat back down at the table. Yieko could become such a pain in the ass. He always teases Hisoka and Tsuzuki and about their _friendship_, he called it. Though Tsuzuki warned Yieko not to push Hisoka, he neglect Tsuzuki's advice and tested Hisoka's temper, which was very short. Despite his annoyance, Hisoka knew Yieko had a heart that burned with joy and compassion. Not as much as Tsuzuki's, but he was still a kind person…sometimes. Sometimes Hisoka just wanted to choke the living daylights out of the 17-year-old teen. But Tsuzuki always talked him out of it. Yieko was another Shinigami that befriended them (*coughcoughnotHisokacoughcough*) and always helped himself to whatever when he came by for a visit.

"What was that all about?" Tsuzuki took a seat next to Hisoka with a curious look.

Hisoka just lied his head in his hand and sighed. "He was being an ass again."

Tsuzuki just shrugged and looked at Hisoka. "Well, this is what I made. Try it out." He smiled cheerfully.

"I don't know Tsuzuki. I'm not feeling hungry right now." Hisoka massaged his temples by rubbing his thumb against them. _That voice…_

_Hello Hisoka._

Who are you?

I'm someone you once cared for.

Someone I once…

Remember as a little boy? 

No…

You use to talk to me in your basement.

You're…Miyuki…Miyuki Kyo?

Ah, I see you remember then.

How are you real?

You created me to be real.

You were just a shadow that never existed!

Oh no, Hisoka. I'm a lot more than you think.

K'so. What do you want then?

You.

Me? Why me?

You're special to me Hisoka.

How so?

Well, you can understand me. We're very much alike.

Alike?

Loved ones have betrayed us both.

Not for me…not anymore. I have Tsuzuki. 

That idiot? Please, Hisoka

He may be an idiot to you, but to me he's a good friend.

Just a friend? I thought he was your koibito?

No. He's more than a friend, but less than a koi.

Whatever. Anyway, why don't you come back to me?

I don't need to.

Hisoka, Hisoka. I don't want to have to do this the hard way.

So what you're saying is that either way I'm gonna be yours? By choice or force?

You got that right.

I'm not yours anymore. Go bother someone else.

No one else can understand.

"Hisoka? Are you ok?"

__

Look, I'm gonna talk to you later. You're giving me a terrible headache!

That's just a tiny portion of my powers.

Tiny portion?

"Hisoka?"

__

Well, till then Hisoka

Wait…

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka blinked and discovered Tsuzuki was giving him a look with worry and morose. "Are you ok Hisoka? You completely blanked out!" Tsuzuki gave him a warm smile. Though his smile slowly drifted away as he noticed how pale Hisoka had gone. "Hisoka, say something!"

"Oh...uh…I'm fine. I just spaced out that's all. Gomen Tsuzuki, but I can't eat right now. I feel full already." He shot an apologetic gaze as he stood up and grabbed his cloak that was hanging loosely on the hanger. "Save it for me ok? We should be getting to work before we get bitched at by Tatsumi-san."

Tsuzuki still stared at him with sorrow. "You sure you're ok?" He could tell Hisoka was lying but he wanted to make sure that Hisoka could admit it. He wanted to aid Hisoka as much as he could. Hisoka just shot a small glare at his direction.

"I said I'm fine. Let's go." Hisoka ambled out the door and waited outside for Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki just frowned. He lazily got up and set the food in the refrigerator for later on in the day. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _His thoughts were abruptly drowned when he heard Hisoka's exasperated voice bellowing at him.

"Oi, Tsuzuki! We ain't got all day!"

"Coming!" He paced into the living room again and grabbed his dark cloak and followed Hisoka out. "Ok, I'm ready." He watched as Hisoka deposited his cloak through his slim arms and allowed it to settle upon his shoulders and wave a little past his slender waist. Tsuzuki just grinned when Hisoka asked 'what' and settled his cloak on as well.

~*~*~

Tsuzuki and Hisoka soon arrived at their location as Tatsumi greeted them.

"Ohayo Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey Tatsumi!"

"Tatsumi-san." Hisoka nodded and headed towards his desk with Tsuzuki close behind.

Hisoka tiredly took off his cloak and placed it behind his chair. He went over to a small table where Terazuma was standing and started to pour some hot green tea into a cup. Terazuma faced Hisoka and gave him an odd glance. "Good morning, Hisoka. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Good morning back to you." Terazuma just sighed and placed the cup he was holding down. "Hisoka, it's bad for you to keep all your emotions to yourself."

Hisoka just puffed in boredom. "What would you know about emotions?"

Terazuma shot him a warning look. "Oi, that's not the point Hisoka. The point is that you should open up. It'll make you feel better."

"…I should be going. Ja ne." Hisoka took his tea and boringly went back to his desk next to Tsuzuki's.

"Remember Hisoka! Tsuzuki is always there to help!" 

Hisoka froze. _Tsuzuki…_His thought was invaded by the conversation he had with Muyuki. Why _did_ Muyuki return to him? Wasn't he just a thought he created? Or maybe…someone really was there. Talking with Hisoka the whole time. Though to a human, he seems nothing more than a lone shadow hidden in the darkness, yet to Hisoka, he was his only friend who understood his agony and tears that would trickled down.

"Oi, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was giving him another worried look in the depths of his eyes.

Hisoka shook his head again trying to throw the thought into oblivion. He knew Tsuzuki was worried about him and was going to start spitting questions out. "I'm fine." Hisoka sat down and took a sip of his tea carefully trying not to get burn.

__

I saw you two in bed. Are you sure you're not a couple? He acts like it.

The shock most likely, caused Hisoka to cough up his tea and spilled the cup on his hand. Tsuzuki immediately dashed at Hisoka's side and started to pat Hisoka's back as he coughed violently.

"Hisoka!"

__

Oops. Gomen, I expected you to recognize me.

__

Not by saying *that*!

__

Oh well. You'll live.

Again, I'll repeat, again I'm telling you he's not my koibito!

Whatever you say. So, glad to hear from me again?

Asshole.

I love you too Hisoka.

What do you want?

I already told you, it's you I want.

Go harass someone else

You're no fun.

Never was.

Well, when are you going to see me?

How about never?

You're cute when you're upset.

You're an ass

"Hisoka? Hisoka!"

Whatever you say. Oh, looks like I have to go. I'll see you later.

I still think you're an asshole.

You're my best friend too. Ja ne!

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki was gently shaking him, snapping him out of his invaded thoughts.

"What?!" Hisoka was trying to act as if though nothing happened. He would never admit that he was talking to someone that he thought didn't exist. He also noticed that Tsuzuki wasn't the only one who was giving Hisoka a disquiet look. He recognized the faces of Watari and Tatsumi. Tatsumi placed a hand on Hisoka's slouched shoulder. "Daijobu ka?" The voice started again to flicker streaking his mind. Everything began to spin dramatically and he began to feel extremely dizzy.

"Bouya?" He heard Watari's concerned voice but couldn't see him. _Everything is…all blurry…why?_

Because I chose to do that.

You…! Hisoka couldn't holler his anger at Muyuki any more when darkness embraced him and he collapsed.

"Hisoka!!"

~*~*~

__

Ugh…

Hello Hisoka.

Oh great. It's *you*.

You sound upset.

Wow, you're a genius.

Now don't give me that.

F*ck off.

Tsk, Tsk. _Such naughty language._

I said go fu-

Hey! I did all this trouble to see talk to you again so be grateful.

About what?! I didn't want you to knock me out! Crap, my head.

How are you feeling?

Like shit, no thanks to you.

You should respect your elders.

You're acting like Tsuzuki now.

Your koi?

He's not my koibito damn it! Itai…my head again. 

You should rest.

No shit, sherlock.

I love you too Hisoka.

Stop saying that, it's annoying.

Whatever you say koi.

I'm not your koi! Ah! My head…

"Hey, look! He's waking up!"

Well, I'll talk to you later. I'll first let you rest.

You're still an asshole.

Ja ne!

"Hisoka? Can you hear me? It's Tatsumi. Tsuzuki, stop that! You're going to drown the whole place!"

Hisoka fluttered his emerald eyes a peek but shut them again when everything began to spin again. He felt something damp and cool caressing his forehead. He heard the urging voice of Watari. "Come on bouya, open you eyes." 

Hisoka obeyed and found a blinding light forcing his eyes to squint. As his vision focused, he noticed he was in the hospital wing. He turned his head to see Tatsumi and Watari looking at him with solicitude looks. And Tsuzuki…? He then felt a heavy object flung onto him and buried its head in Hisoka's chest. He looked to see what else? A crying Tsuzuki sobbing frantically. "H-Hisoka! I'm so glad you're all right! I though you weren't going to wake up! Waaaa! Yokatta!!"

Hisoka sighed and patted Tsuzuki's head. Tsuzuki always did stressed too much over Hisoka. "Yeah, yeah. It's ok Tsuzuki. Now, could you get off? I can't breathe!"

"Oh! Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry I did that! Waaa!!" Hisoka just grunted as Tsuzuki tightly squeezed him more. "Tsu-Tsuzuki…you're really cutting off my air. I think…if you…let go…it would help me more."

Tsuzuki lifted hi head to look at Hisoka. Crystal tears streaming down his face. "Waaaa!! I'm sorry Hisoka!" 

"Tsuzuki, I think you really should let go of him."

"Tsuzuki-san! Get off him!" Tsuzuki finally let go of Hisoka after Tatsumi and Watari pried his slender fingers off poor Hisoka. Hisoka gasped for air. "A-arigatou."

He received a worried look from blue eyes that shown behind glasses. "Are you sure you're ok, Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka gave them a small nod. "Ah." He was given annoyed and angered glares from the others. "Nani?"

Tsuzuki was the first to waive his arms in exasperation. "What do you mean you're ok?! First off, you keep spacing out. Second, you collapsed. Third, Watari says you're dehydrated, you haven't eaten properly, OR you haven't slept well! So how could you be ok?!" Tsuzuki huffed for air and crossed his arms.

Hisoka couldn't reply. He didn't have a good answer for Tsuzuki for why he was like this. Of course, he wasn't going to admit he was talking to someone who he thought was only a shadow. "Leave me alone." He swung his legs over the bed and pulled the covers off his slim form. He got up to walk but immediately collapsed into Tsuzuki's waiting arms.

"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki shifted Hisoka's limp figure so that he could loom his gaze at Hisoka's deathly pale features. He watched as emerald eyes open once more and widened shock at his position. "Hisoka?"

He felt the bundle in his arms prop up in a sitting motion and locked eyes with Tsuzuki's. They were in somewhat a trance as time slowed down for them. Green eyes tore away from amethyst ones and turned his head as a pale scarlet color painted upon the boy's beautiful form. Tsuzuki blinked and slightly flushed himself. He always thought of Hisoka's eyes amazing and different from any other different shade of green.

He shook his head drifting his thought into oblivion when a small nudge contacted with his ribs. Tsuzuki looked downward at Hisoka. "Nani?"

"You can let go of me now." An irritated and embarrassed hiss whispered in the calm voice. 

"Oh. Gomen." Tsuzuki gently let Hisoka down.

Hisoka's feet landed on the marble floor as he slid off Tsuzuki. He tried to stand again but his legs buckled underneath him and he toppled towards the hard surface once more. He shut his eyes too prevent from yelping in pain but found himself in a pair of strong and firm arms embracing him and saving him from a bad fall. He cracked an eye open to find a sheepish grin on Tsuzuki's handsome face. "You must seem to like me catching you because this is the third time today. I think you should stay off your feet ne, Hisoka?"

Hisoka flushed deep scarlet at the statement and buried his blush in Tsuzuki's warm black jacket. "Ba-baka." He felt the same strong-arms easily lifted him up and carried him out the door while Tatsumi and Watari dumbly followed. "What are you doing?"

Tsuzuki blinked innocently and smiled. "I'm taking you to Kouchin. He says we have a new mission and you can't walk by yourself. Besides, don't you like me carrying you around?" Hisoka's cheeks tinted a deep scarlet and hid his blush in Tsuzuki's chest again. He sighed and decided to enjoy the short moment of being carried by Tsuzuki. _I guess it's not so bad._

Just as he was starting to cherish the pleasurable moment, Tsuzuki carefully set him down on the warm and comfy couch ignoring the odd looks Tatsumi, Watari, and Kouchin were throwing at him. He then plucked down right next to Hisoka.

"Well?"

Kouchin shook his head, ignoring the thought, and spoke. "There's been odd things going around lately. Countless of deaths have suspiciously appeared and all had the same things in common."

Green eyes blinked. "What's that?"

"Well, before they're killed, we believe, a mark appears on them." A picture of some of the recent victims appeared on the screen. "The letters WK were marked on them."

Hisoka gasped in a low whisper. _WK? Could it mean…no it couldn't. _He yanked out a necklace that hung around his neck. He had kept it for so many years. _Maybe it is true._ Hisoka held the end of the necklace in the palm of his feeble hand. The letters WK were crossed and lovingly touched in a golden light that glimmered beautifully.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" Hisoka immediately clutched the letters in his palm tightly, not wanting the others to see. "What is it?" He prayed they didn't see the necklace.

Tatsumi stared at him through his gleaming glasses. He shook his head and smiled at Hisoka. "Never mind. Are you ok?"

"H-hai." Hisoka gulped and slowly put the necklace away. He ignored the stares he got and tried to change the subject. "So, do you know who the target is."

Watari grabbed a folder that lay near by on the table and flipped through it. "Hai." A picture of a male appeared. His brown eyes seemed as if though they pierced through Hisoka's soul. Tan hair waving in front of his eyes and pale skin shining as if the sun's rays were caressing its beauty. "His name is Miyuki Kyo."

Hisoka's jaw dropped as the name flickered silently in his mind. He kept his eyes fixed on the familiar figure before him. Though he couldn't think much as soon as firm arms raised him to come face to face with Tsuzuki's chest. 

Tsuzuki gave a broad grin and started to walk down the halls, once again, ignoring the weird looks people shot him. "Ok then! We'll get going! Later minna!"

Hisoka protested violently and tried to break free of the strong hold that Tsuzuki had on him. "Tsuzuki konoe baka! Let go! I can walk now! Let go! I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll send you to Miefu!! I mean it!! Let go!!"

The roaring laughter of a chocolate colored sweet lover and the curses and deathly threats of a certain green-eyed 16-year-old could be heard all the way down the hall as they headed for their mission. 

~*~tbc?~*~

Author's Note: Ok this first chapter is long, I know. I kind of just made it up as I went along. O.o; Should I continue? Please tell me if I should. And no, it won't get to a point where it's yaoi.

__ __


	2. 2

Wishing Kokoros

Wishing Kokoros

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Konbanwa minna-san! Ok, next chapter is up! 

Disclaimers: Same as before

Warnings: Same as before

Rating: PG-13

~*~*~

"Hisokaaaa~!" Another whine emerged in the crowds as they brushed by. Another sigh was followed.

"What, Tsuzuki?"

Violet eyes filled with crystal streaks and a pout replaced the cheerful tones that usually smiled unless…"I'm hungry! Can't we get something to eat?"

Emerald eyes fixed their sight on a now puppy Tsuzuki, ears drooped and teary eyes. He hated when that depressed face tortured him. "…We don't have time."

"But…but…" More tears appeared, as a frown grew worse.

Hisoka crossed his thin arms and leaned against a wall. His verdant eyes had closed and he stood still as in thought. After a few minutes, Hisoka's eyes peered open to find a desperate Tsuzuki in front of his face. He huffed in defeat. "Ugh, ok, ok. Only a little."

Tears faded and eyes danced as they sparkled, ears perked up and a wide grin shone with happiness. "Sankyu Hisoka!" Firm arms wrapped around Hisoka's slender waist in a tight Tsuzuki bear hug. 

A slight blush spread through a shocked face and his fingers pried off Tsuzuki. "Yeah, whatever. Come on then." Hisoka began to wander towards a near by restaurant with a merry Tsuzuki tagging along. 

As they entered the restaurant, the two partners sat at a round table that sat next to a window that showed the beauty of the mortal world. Tsuzuki's cheerful attitude grew when a waitress came by.

"How may I help you today?"

Tsuzuki immediately began to spit out orders; mainly desserts, while Hisoka just sighed and crossed his arms in boredom."…and I'll have a chocolate slice of cake!"

"Ugh…err…ok…is that all?" The waitress continued to scribble on her pad everything that Tsuzuki had asked for his drooling stomach.Tsuzuki blinked innocently and pointed a finger at Hisoka. He smiled and cheerfully announced to the waitress. "No, you still have to take his order." 

The waitress just gave him an odd look and turned her sapphire eyes towards Hisoka.

"Um, what can I get you sir?" She watched as Hisoka lazily opened his eyes and gave her a tiny smile. 

"Just some water, please." He received a warm smile in return. She scribbled his order quickly and roamed into the kitchen to prepare their orders.

Tsuzuki worriedly looked at Hisoka and set down his bread that the waitress had given them. "Is that all? Don't you want some soup or something?"

"No, that's all." Hisoka sighed and laid his head in the palm of his hand as he gazed out through the open window. The sun's rays caressed his pale feature and danced upon his hair, making it glow. Hisoka didn't turn when Tsuzuki's voice spoke up.

"Na Hisoka, daijobu ka? You seem pale…is there something I can get you?" Tsuzuki's expression grew worse when he didn't hear a response from the boy. "Hisoka?"

"Huh? Oh…gomen Tsuzuki. I wasn't paying attention." Hisoka then waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry I'm fine. Just hot that's all."

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "Hot? Hisoka…it's winter. Are you ill? Maybe I should bring you to Watari or-"

"No, no. I'm fine! Oh kuso…" Hisoka's hands moved to his head and began to massage his temple.

"Hisoka?"

Hello again. How are you doing?

…

What's wrong?

You're what's wrong! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!

You really should get out more.

You're such an ass

I love you too.

Ugh! You're so unbelievable!

I'm waiting for you to see me.

I told you jackass; I'm not seeing you.

We use to be such good friends

I had no friends when I was little.

I was your friend! I talked to you about my problems and I listened to yours! 

…You're really are real, aren't you?

Of course!

I still feel an odd presence from you. How do I know that you are still my friend?

I'll prove it.

"Hisoka! Say something!"

How?

You'll see. Bye for now!

…Ja ne.

You actually said bye.

I'll judge you from now on and see how loyal you still are.

All right then. I better go. Your koibito's calling.

He's not my koibito damn it! Kuso…my head hurts again.

Ja ne!

Ja.

Hisoka peered his eyes opened once more and discovered Tsuzuki only inches away from his own face; gentle eyes stained with concern and compassion. "Hisoka…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hisoka stood up and paced out the restaurant with Tsuzuki hot on his heels. He kept his wonder on the ground and not at the pleading Tsuzuki begging for answers. He continued to ignore the kind voice of Tsuzuki flickering until a strong arm grabbed him and gently yet firmly slam his back against a wall. Hisoka then felt two hands fling on the wall on either side of his head pinning him there. Topaz eyes glared at him. 

"I'm not letting you free until you tell me what's wrong."

Hisoka's jade eyes widened. It was very rare when Tsuzuki used a firm and serious voice around those he cared about. Everyone knew Tsuzuki loved Hisoka and would never use such a harsh voice when speaking to him. Yet, Hisoka's stubbornness could get the best of Tsuzuki. Hisoka could only glare back.

"It's none of your business." Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki out of the way and resumed pacing forward. He wasn't about to admit everything about his childhood and Miyuki. A lone shadow that he believed only existed in the depths of his mind, that pleaded for love and compassion from his loved ones. He would remain quiet. Though Tsuzuki wasn't giving up as he easily caught up with Hisoka.

"Listen Hisoka, I really am worried about you. You seem pale, you keep passing out, not to mention in your own world. Please? I care about you and I want to know what's troubling you. You can tell me…I won't laugh." Tsuzuki begged for answers as Hisoka just stopped and looked at him with deep eyes.

"I know Tsuzuki…I know." A faint whisper escaped Hisoka and he continued to walk. Tsuzuki just blinked and his eyes gleamed sympathy and he decided to keep quiet. He really wished Hisoka would open up more and express his emotions. Yet his younger partner always played a fake mask that hid all his agony that's kept locked in his hidden and shattered heart. He sighed.

After they continued to roam for about an hour, silence embracing them, both came upon an abandon building. Chipped pieces and burnt areas covered its once beautiful sight. It was said the building use to be an old mansion that belonged to the wealthy family of the Kyomeito's. 

However, after a mysterious attack and fire erupted the building, along with its owners, lost their lives. After a while, it was used as a hotel for the wealthy where parties would be held or just for relaxation. Rumors say that the house is still haunted by the lost souls of the Kyomeito's souls that moaned in fear and anger seeking revenge…or so that's what everyone said. Ever since, the building was left alone and never used.

"So this is it ne?" Tsuzuki inspected the construction and raised an eyebrow. Tatsumi had ordered them to check this area out for many of the killings took place around the mansion.

Hisoka slowly walked towards the large front door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Ah." He gently peered through the open door as it creaked when Tsuzuki walked through followed by 

Hisoka. They both paced to the middle of the mansion and looked around. Tsuzuki then spun around and faced Hisoka. 

"It doesn't seem as if anyone's here."

Hisoka shook his head, wheat hair swaying. "Iie. Someone…or something is here." He began to walk into one of the rooms and found the study.

"You feel their presence?" Tsuzuki went along with his partner and peeked into the room next to the one Hisoka was in. A small 'yes' could be heard from the study where Hisoka was flipping through books he had recently found.

Inside the study, many books were stored. Thick, thin, different shades of miraculous colors. What surprised Hisoka the most, was that none of the books seemed to have been damaged. 

"Why are these books in such mint condition? Surely, if everything else was captured in the flames, then these books must have done so as well. But they're not." Hisoka set the book down that he had soared through. 

As he was about to leave, a rather large book caught his attention. He hesitated but eventually gathered the book in his arms and turned to a random page. "An old photo album." He noticed pictures of family members that must have lived here. "Must be a long rein of history within this family. Huh?" Green eyes studied carefully on a picture of a teenage boy about his age, a little older Hisoka thought. The odd thing was that this boy looked a lot like someone he knew. 

"…Miyuki?"

Suddenly, thousands of pictures flooded his mind. Blood streaking innocent faces, mournful cries and moans ached in agony, flesh melting and crimson liquid dripping silently onto the inferno floor. A young boy shrieking inaudible words as his soul was ripped apart at the sight of his family shrieking in agony; shreds of scarlet skin fluttering off into oblivion, bodies fading into skeletons as treacherous tears trickled down. _This…is too…much._

Scream Hisoka…

I…won't…

Feel the agony I felt. 

No…

The sorrow…

Stop…

The fire swirling and raging…

Please…

The cries of my loved ones!

No!

The tears of anger…

Stop…Okaasan…Otousan…

Scream…

Hisoka screamed.

~*~*~

As Tsuzuki reached the top of the flight of stairs, his head shot up at the sorrowful scream that had come from Hisoka. He immediately flew down the stairs and ran quickly into the study. He dashed around looking for any sign of his young partner. "Hisoka?!"

A small shudder was heard in the corner and Tsuzuki rushed towards the sound. There, his heart crumbled to pieces at the sight of his friend. Hisoka was curled up in a corner shuddering with tears leaking out as small sobs escaped him. Pure fear and agony shone in Hisoka's eyes. 

Tsuzuki kneeled in front of the boy and wrapped his arms protectively around his frightened partner. "What happened?" 

"So…so much pain…and…sorrow." Hisoka clutched Tsuzuki and allowed more anguish tears to trickle. 

"Sshh. It's ok. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen." Tsuzuki continued to sooth Hisoka's damped hair and caressed words, with soft urging words being whispered into his small partner's ear. 

"No…no it's not okay!" Hisoka fumed into his partner's face, eyes swelled with tears. Tsuzuki opened his mouth yet no words came. He sighed and scooped Hisoka boldly into his arms, carrying him out.

"I think it's best if we return to let you rest. Then, you can tell me what happened." A silent nod came from his younger partner as Tsuzuki continued to carry Hisoka back to JoOhCho.

~*~*~

Tsuzuki sighed in relief as he brought the quilt up to Hisoka's chest, tucking his younger partner in the puffy blankets. On the way back, Hisoka had fallen into a peaceful sleep much to Tsuzuki's content. 

"Just relax, Hisoka." Tsuzuki gave a benevolent smile and brushed a few strands of lanky wheat hair. He turned and walked out the door, running into Watari on the way out.

"Ah, Tsuzuki. Is he asleep?"

Tsuzuki nodded mutely as he pointed a finger where the sleeping form lied quietly. Watari peeked over Tsuzuki's shoulder to see the young Shinigami and his labor breathing.

"Okay. Why don't you get some rest? I'll take a look at him and see what's wrong."

"Mm. Sankyuu Watari." Tsuzuki brushed by his comrade into the next room where he spotted 

Wakaba eating along side her partner, Terazuma. He greeted them with a warm welcome and pranced over towards the counter to make some hot chocolate.

Wakaba set down her tea and glanced towards Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, I have some extra cinnamon rolls if you'd like them." She pulled out to crispy and large rolls proving her point.

"Aa. Sure." Tsuzuki, with a mug in hand, sat down across from the pair with a concerned look towards nothing in particular. Terazuma and Wakaba exchanged perplexed faces and looked back at Tsuzuki:

Terazuma raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he spoke. "What's wrong? You're always jumpy about sweets."

Chocolate hair swayed back in forth as Tsuzuki shook his head. He gave them a reassuring smile. "Nothing's wrong. I guess today I'm just not interested…"

"…This has something to do with Hisoka…doesn't it?" Wakaba leaned closer to Tsuzuki indicating for an explanation.

A faint sigh was heard from the sweet lover. "Hai…I don't know what's the matter with him."

"Have you tried asking him? Terazuma suggested while he cupped his hands behind his head.

"Aa. But he keeps saying 'I'm fine. Don't worry about it'. The fact is that I am worried…but he won't let me help." Tsuzuki hunched his shoulders miserably not even noticing Wakaba's slender hand placing itself on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki-san. I think all he needs is time. Maybe he's just afraid. You know how sensitive Hisoka can be." She tried to cheer him up by giving her best smile, which proved to be no avail. 

"Tsuzuki!" 

Three heads darted towards a frantic Watari flailing his arms. Tsuzuki stood up quickly. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Watari pointed into the room, still gasping. "Bouya! He's gone!" Tsuzuki immediately dashed into the room to see the sheets tangled in a heap and the curtains violently swaying.

"Hisoka? Hisoka?! Where are you?!" Wakaba and Terazuma had just entered with eyes widen at the sight of no Hisoka and a frantic Tsuzuki.

"I was checking him over, when his eyes darted open and he began to walk out the window like a zombie!"

Everyone turned his or her attention back to a desperate Watari. "The scary part was that his eyes had no life! They were all dull and he kept saying 'I will return back to you.' And then, he vanished!"

Tsuzuki froze as his blood ran out cold. "…Hisoka…" He wasted no time to jump out the window and float down towards the hard surface. As soon as his feet touched the ground he quickly broke out into a full run.

"Tsuzuki! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to find Hisoka! I won't lose him!"

~*~*~*~

A figure roamed around in the air, admiring the beauty of the incoming presence. A twisted smile grew as his patience had finally paid off.

"I see you came."

No repsonse.

"Hmph." The figure landed back onto the surface and began to inspect the second, lonely form. Lifeless emerald eyes stared blankly ahead, golden wheat hair swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. A low chuckle emerged from the dark form as he placed a cold hand to the boy's cheek, brushing down parted lips to the owner's jaw.

"Hisoka…my precious pet."

The figure leaned in closer until his breath was marked on Hisoka's lips. Only millimeters away from control…

"Hisoka!! Hey!! Get away from him!" A powerful tackle sent the figure down to the floor, staggering to restrain his attacker. The darkened form peered up with a merciless glare at his opponent. He locked eyes with violet ones.

"Ah, I thought you would have come. You're Tsuzuki…Hisoka's partner…"

Tsuzuki easily met his narrowed eyes. "Hai. And I won't let you touch him…" Anger blazed inside him at the sight of his dull and prone partner standing there.

The figure could only cackle as he regained his balance. "Well, I'd think you can't defeat me."

"Then think again...Miyuki"

The figure grinned evilly. "Well, well, well. I guess you do own a brain in that hard head of yours." This only angered Tsuzuki, making his rage boil.

Miyuki leapt up into the trees dodging an attack from Tsuzuki that was carelessly aimed. His singsong voice filled the night wind with a twisted presence. "Na-ah-aahh, Tsuzuki-san. I suggest you take care of your koi first." He chuckled and disappeared instantly into the shadows among them.

"Nani?" Tsuzuki spun around to face horror. He saw Hisoka sprawled out on the ground not an inch of his body showing any movement of life. He hurried to Hisoka's side, lifting the limp body into his arms.

"Hisoka?! Hisoka! Hisoka say something! Hisoka!!" Tears began to form in the corners of 

amethyst eyes. He harshly shook the boy's shoulders. His stomach then tightened when there was no response from the young boy. 

Tsuzuki bent his head down and placed his head on Hisoka's chest, listening for any sign of life. His eyes closed as he sighed with relief at the rhythmic slow beating oh his partner's heart. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright. I better get you back then before who know's what will happen." He stood up with Hisoka securely in his arms and began to head back.

A dark figure beyond the shadows of darkness lured, smirking. "Don't worry Hisoka…I told you that I would prove loyalty…and you will be mine once again…only in time…only in time." 

His attention locked on another figure with brilliant gold eyes. "It's time for our plan to proceed to the next stage."

Golden eyes narrowed and a smile tugged at the end of fine lips. "Hai."

~*~tbc?~*~

Author's Note: Yes! Finally this chapter is done!! Well, I know it was shorter than the other but…oh well! I needed to get this chapter done. @_@ Anyway, did you like it?


	3. 3

Wishing Kokoros

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wai! Wai! I'm finally getting back to writing once more! Let's see, this chapter…hmm…might be rather odd. I'm really not sure what's gonna happen so…just enjoy! ^_^;

Rating: Same.

Disclaimer: Same.

Warnings: Same.

~*~*~

__

My head hurts…And…I feel like…I'm lying down? Hisoka struggled to open his eyes but the pounding ache in his head agonized too much for any hope of movement. He decided to bring a hand up to rub them slowly allowing his eyes to flutter open easily. Five blurs were the first noticeable thing to him. Hisoka blinked to clear his vision and noticed them as the concerned and relieved faces of Tatsumi, Watari, Wakaba, Terazuma, and a sobbing Tsuzuki.

"Hisokaaaa!!! I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you out of my sight again! Please forgive meeee!" Tsuzuki bawled as his arms wrapped tightly around Hisoka's waist once again.

Hisoka could only blink as his attention then turned to Watari whom had began speaking. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

"…yeah. Um…what's going on? Why am I here?"

Everyone froze and looked at each other with perplexed looks. Hisoka's irritation began to rise when they all began to stutter, searching for an answer. "Well?" He asked thickly.

Tsuzuki looked up, blinking back more treacherous tears that leaked down his face. "You…you don't remember?! You don't remember?! Oh nooooo! It's my FAULT! Waaaaah!"  


"Well if I knew, I wouldn't been asking now would I?!" Hisoka glared at his partner who only cocked his head to the side and resumed wailing. "Shut up! Why are you crying?!"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Tatsumi's gentle and calm voice caught the attention of everyone. He adjusted his glasses and peered through them, fixing them on Hisoka. "We are in Tsuzuki-san's home first off. Last night, while Watari was inspecting you, you had awaken and walked out to some part, as Tsuzuki described it. Do you not remember why you did it?"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "The last thing I remember is passing out in my office…I think that's all."

Wakaba gave one of her best smiles as she tried to pry Tsuzuki off. "Don't worry, Hisoka-kun. I'm sure that you'll remember." After no success with Tsuzuki, she huffed in defeat and dragged her partner away. "We'll be outside if you need us." And with that, they left the room with quick speed.

Tsuzuki sniffled once more and begin to crawl into the soft mattress where Hisoka lied. He traveled under the sheets and propped himself on his elbows staring at his young partner. "Hisoka…waahhh! I'm sorry!" 

"URUSAI!" Green eyes irritably locked with violet teary ones in a war.

A sniffle.

A groan.

"Waaaaah! He HATES me now!" Tsuzuki grabbed a clump of the sheets and sobbed helplessly into them, making odd choking noises hear and there, which disturbed Hisoka, though he sensed a wave a guilt wash over him.

Hisoka frowned and hesitantly placed his pale hands on Tsuzuki's slouched shoulders. He gently squeezed them in a reassuring manner and spoke in a quiet voice to his partner. "Tsuzuki, stop crying. I don't hate you, okay? You're crying is just pushing my rage so that I want to kill you. Whatever happened wasn't you fault. Just forget about it…"

An inu chibi Tsuzuki blinked confusingly. "Demo…"

"No. Stop crying. Now."

Tsuzuki nodded and stared into Hisoka's eyes. God, how he adored such precious and emerald eyes. He wished that time would cease so that the eyes he gazed upon would never turn away. Unfortunately, he knew that he was probably drawing too much attention to himself at the moment and figured it best to stand.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and asked, "So what shall we do now? Obviously this Miyuki is strongly connected with Kurosaki-kun. Perhaps it would be wise if one of us accompanied him at all times. Much like a uh…hmm…bodyguard." 

Everyone stood silent for a few moments until Hisoka shook his head fiercely in protest to Tatsumi's suggestion. "No, no. I'll be okay, trust me. A bodyguard is not necessary."

"But of course it is!" Watari happily explained as he stood by Tsuzuki. "And I think Tsuzuki would be the perfect bodyguard, right Tsuzuki?"

The small blush that crept onto Tsuzuki's cheeks made Watari grin even more. Tsuzuki smiled in return and spoke in a chirpy voice. "Of course I am! I promise never to leave my partner's side under any circumstances!" 

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea!"

"Nonsense, Kurosaki-kun. It's settled then, Tsuzuki will be Kurosaki-kun's bodyguard until further notice on this mission." With Tatsumi's last words, everyone (with the exception of Hisoka) smiled widely. 

Tsuzuki bent close to Hisoka and whispered, "I promise to take good care of you, 'Soka-chan." 

Twitch. Hisoka tore his eyes of Tsuzuki's and sighed. He decided that none of this was important to him at the moment since realizing how exhausted he really seemed. All he wanted was some descant sleep without nightmares. Sadly, he knew it wasn't possible. 

Watching Tsuzuki engage in conversation with the other two, Hisoka though about their relationship. Tsuzuki's kind heart and Hisoka's lonely soul…A perfect match? Oh well, thought Hisoka. He yawned and was about to settle himself back into a comfortable position when the room flashed white and began swirling.

__

What the hell?

"Hisoka?"

"Hey…What's going on? He's awake but…it looks as if though he's in another world…Hey…Hey, kid can you hear me?"

"Kurosaki-kun? Can you hear us?"

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Answer me, please!"

__

I can hear them…but…I can't really see them…and I doubt they can hear me…agh! Where am I?

****

Running from what you feared was the truth. Deep into the sakura forests, helplessly shrieking for help. Every second matters as the form behind you chases into a full swift speed. No where to run…No where to hide…You should have listened to me, Hisoka…But you disobeyed and in the end…It cost you your life by meeting that man. No where to run…No where to hide…

No…No! No! Stop it! Stop!

An agonizing prick in his arm and his own screams woke Hisoka back into reality. He was being pinned down by something heavy and someone was shoving a needle of some sort up his arm, causing unbearable pain to flow through his veins. Frantic chatters filled his ears causing them to ring. 

"Hisoka? Can you hear me again?" Tsuzuki's voice caused Hisoka to try and focus on the blur above him. He guessed it was Tsuzuki because of the close contact their bodies had and because he was gazing into amethyst eyes.

Hisoka rasped out, "Tsu-Tsuzuki?" With all his screaming his voice was harsh and dry.

Two more faces appeared beside Tsuzuki, perhaps Tatsumi and Watari, Hisoka thought. They all had a relieved look. Tatsumi looked at Watari and asked, "How strong was that medicine?"

Hisoka spoke in his own mind, I guess that explains the pain in my arm. With the needle in one hand, Watari replied, "I think it was pretty strong if he was in pain…it wasn't suppose to hurt but it depends on what he was going through currently." Returning his attention back to Hisoka, Watari waved three fingers in front of his face and asked, "How many fingers do you see."

"Uhh…Three…No…uh…Six…Oh! Thirty-three!"

Everyone sweatdropped and glared at Watari. "Uh…Uh…I guess the medicine was stronger than I thought…I'm sure it'll wear off soon. Oh, looks at the time, I should get started on Hisoka's files back at work. Bye bye!" Watari hesitantly laughed and dashed out of the office.

Tatsumi shook his head and followed after Watari. "Hope you feel better, Kurosaki-kun. We'll talk about what happened to you later. You should really get some rest first. Take care of him, Tsuzuki-san."

"Bye, Tatsumi." 

After confirming that Tatsumi had left, Tsuzuki slipped off of Hisoka, yet still holding onto the boy's wrist just in case he was still on a violent rage. Hisoka blinked furiously until he was satisfied that he could see again. He tugged on his wrist but Tsuzuki refused to release them, instead, he forced Hisoka to sit up. 

Staring into the boy's eyes, Tsuzuki said, "I'm going to let go of you, okay? You're not going to attack me, okay? I'm your partner, no hurt partner, okay?"

Hisoka's eye twitched.

"Well you let go already?! I'm not dumb, I can still understand you, you idiot; let go!" Hisoka jerked back possession oh his wrist and smacked Tsuzuki's right on the nose. Tsuzuki let out a cry of surprise and cradled his injured nose.

"That was for acting like I had Down's syndrome."

"Hidoi!" Tsuzuki's tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He released his nose and instantly noticed that it was red and swelling. "Oh well…I guess I'll live. Hey, what happened a few minutes ago? You were talking to us and then you totally went off into LA-LA land."

The wind viciously blew within the night's loneliness as Hisoka tried to explain what had happened. Following every word Hisoka spoke, Tsuzuki's concern grew worse for his companion. When Hisoka finished, all he could do was sigh. What if this Miyuki was after to kill Hisoka? Or worse, take him away where Tsuzuki could never feel his soft skin or his silky hair when it fell in front of Hisoka's emerald eyes?

Gazing to the floor, Tsuzuki heard the rustling of sheets being removed and the shuffling of feet against the carpet floor. He rose his head to spot Hisoka viewing out into the night. Rain droplets began dancing upon the window becoming a performance of grace and beauty. Soft thunder rolled along the Earth's precious creatures.

"Na…Tsuzuki?"

"Hmm?" 

Placing his hand against the window pain feeling icy lips kiss his fingertips, Hisoka spoke in such a whisper that Tsuzuki had to stand and move closer to the small and weak form to be in audible range. "What are we going to do? Miyuki won't stop at nothing…I know that there's more to it. Maybe these blackouts I go into indicate the retrospect of my past…Months before and the day I met Muraki."

Already met Hisoka's side Tsuzuki replied, "Do you think that Muraki is part of this, too?"

"Perhaps. But I doubt it. For some reason, I think…I…" Hisoka's voice caught in mid sentence because of the tears that began streaming onto puddles onto the carpet, much like the droplets of rain did with the hard surface. He could only accept the arms that wrapped around his figure. 

Melting into Tsuzuki's arms Hisoka looked up with sorrow. "Tsuzuki…"

"No, don't say anything. Let me just hold you, for a little while longer."

Hisoka nodded in understanding. 

After what seemed like hours, Hisoka decided that he seriously needed to ask Tsuzuki. A deep sigh emerged from him. Hisoka met Tsuzuki's concerned look once again. "Tsuzuki, I need to speak with him. He's the only one that might be able to help me."

Tsuzuki's grip tightened on the boy with confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"…Muraki."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, well, well. What will happen now? Will Hisoka be able to speak with Muraki and if so, what will happen. Let's just say the next chapter is another pure evil one. ^.^


	4. 4

Wishing Kokoros  
  
By: Mirai Kurosaki  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Muahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The thunder growled against the winds and lightening flew across the sky. The violent, yet somewhat peaceful storm carried on while the two forms took warmth against each other's body heat. Tsuzuki's eyes pierced through the darkness, meeting the droplets on the window. He frowned and cuddled closer to Hisoka, who lied in his arms.  
  
"The droplets remind me of one of Johann Sebastian Bach's famous masterpieces."  
  
Tsuzuki's head lowered to watch the boy shift his weight into a more comfortable position. He then asked, "You like Bach?"  
  
A tiny smile was met on the boy's face. Such excitement was brought into Tsuzuki's heart at seeing the sight.   
  
"Yes. He's a wonderful musician. The song it reminds me of is Air from Overture Number 3 in D major."  
  
A soft thunder rolled over the home. "You remember the names of his songs by heart?"  
  
Hisoka nodded and met Tsuzuki's eyes. "Oh, yes."  
  
"Tell me more of his songs that you like."  
  
The boy softly sighed and said, "Well, I have a few. There's Brandenburg Concerto number 3 in G major, a lovely and popular piece. Brandenburg Concerto number 6 in B flat follows the previous one. Both remind me of dancing in the Sakura forest with Miyuki."  
  
He felt Tsuzuki tense at the name. He waited a moment to continue on. "Menut and Badinerie is a very peaceful one. Many also enjoy A Musical Offering. That one reminds me of a nightingale singing. Menuet in D minor is also a favorite one of mine."   
  
"Ah...I like Air too."  
  
"You've listened to it before, Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head and laughed. "I listen while you are. When you're in the study reading and listening to music. You're so into your books you don't even know I'm there."  
  
Guilt crumbled upon Hisoka. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. What book were you so interested in that you didn't notice me?" He wrapped his arms tighter around Hisoka and caressed the boy's hair.  
  
Emerald eyes closed. The boy responded, "I was reading a romance. I had finished Romeo and Juliet two weeks ago and was moved by it. I wanted to read another romance."  
  
"What's it called," asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"The Taming of the Shrew."   
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "You like it?"  
  
The thunder shook the place once again with its loud protest. Waiting for the storm to calm, Hisoka said, "Yes. I'm almost done with it."  
  
Both continued to watch the storm grow violently. The thunder had seemed to grown stronger and the winds to screech louder. The petals swayed beautifully along the window, as if performing a masterpiece. Neither of the two forms wanted to move.   
  
"Tsuzuki, I think I should get going now."  
  
The older man growled in the back of his throat and sat up, staring at Hisoka. Hisoka had already begun searching through the closet to prepare him. He pulled out a coat that appeared to be thick enough to protect his sensitive skin in the harsh weather. Slipping on the jacket, he then grabbed his shoes and placed them on. Placing the hood over his head, Hisoka met Tsuzuki's gaze.   
  
Tsuzuki protested. "You can't go! That man is insane! What if he kidnaps you?" He hadn't even realize that he had a grip on the boy's frail shoulders as he was speaking.  
  
Give a look of irritation, Hisoka pried Tsuzuki off him and said, "Listen, don't be stupid. You know I have to take the risk. And don't even think about coming with me, either. It's not safe enough."  
  
"But, Hisoka! I don't want to see you hurt! I'm coming with you!" Tsuzuki pleaded yet it had no effect on Hisoka's decision.   
  
Hisoka demanded, "You stay here. Don't be an idiot. If you want to help me, think for once and think of the consequences of you coming with me. That's the end of this discussion."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned and thought for a moment. I guess it would be better this way. I don't want him to get hurt, though. He sighed and nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right."  
  
"No. You know I'm right."  
  
The storm flashed lightening and roared. Tsuzuki stared at the fragile boy before him. In a flash Hisoka gave a tiny wave and blurred away slowly. As soon as Hisoka had left, Tsuzuki grabbed his jacket quickly and ran out into the cold.  
  
"You should no better, Hisoka, that I don't listen very well." With that, Tsuzuki teleported out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hisoka reappeared in a rather old building. He shook his head, regaining his senses, and began wondering around the home with awe. It then struck him that he was in the same old mansion where the Kyomeito family once lived.  
  
He noticed the library room and shuddered. That horrible experience kept his temptation to enter the room low. So instead he began heading up the stairs. The carpet was a deep sapphire shade and scarlet walls surrounding the whole mansion. Hisoka reached the top of the staircase and paused. There are at least four directions to chose from.  
  
Hisoka sighed. "This place is so damn big. Where do I go now?"  
  
"I believe that you seek for me, my doll."  
  
Time seemed to have halted in a deadly stop. Emerald eyes turned and locked with maliciously silver ones. Both forms stared at one another.   
  
"Muraki."  
  
Muraki gave an evil smirk as he approached Hisoka. "Why the glum look, boy? You wanted to see me, did you not? Well, I'm here. And might I add, I'm very pleased to see you again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's see, now. This Miyuki guy is...hmm...Yes! Look, look, look Tatsumi! I found it! I found it! Aren't you so proud of me? Looky!"  
  
Tatsumi stood from his seat and peered over Watari's shoulder to see what had gotten him so excited. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you find?"  
  
Fingers began typing furiously across the keyboard and a new page appeared on the computer screen. As the page was downloading, Watari happily looked up at Tatsumi.  
  
"I found out the background information on Miyuki! Look!"  
  
Concentrating on the screen, Tatsumi read.  
  
"Miyuki, age twenty-three and heir to the throne of the Kyomeito Kingdom. Kingdom? There's a kingdom in Nagasaki? How come I was never informed about this?"  
  
Watari leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He explained, "You see, Tatsumi, Kyomeito Kingdom is somewhat a fantasy place where Miyuki and his family lived in. It says in this specific document that I have encountered that the Kingdom was well known for its kind rulers. Along with this data, Miyuki was finally born; however, it was a 'mistake', as said."  
  
Tatsumi asked, "Mistake? What for?"  
  
"Miyuki was an accident. He was born and not born with a gift to become somewhat partially human. This is probably why Hisoka had known him."  
  
"Kurosaki-kun knows Miyuki?"  
  
Watari nodded. "While doing some research on the kid while he was asleep, I noticed that Miyuki was an imaginary friend to Hisoka when he was a young child. Because Miyuki wasn't completely real, the kid believed in him more until Miyuki knew so much about Hisoka that he became real."  
  
Blue eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean 'became real'."  
  
"Miyuki is part of Hisoka's mind. The reason why we never knew about this Kingdom was because of a legend."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Watari said, "There was a legend I heard once about a world where life is the same; yet, magical. Doctors weren't needed because the art of magic and purity existed. This place is that very same kingdom where Miyuki comes from. All the people knew about was happiness and kindness. The two rulers, whom where Miyuki's parents, watched over that world and Earth."  
  
"What about the Spiritual world?" asked Tatsumi, sitting himself back down.  
  
Watari proudly pointed to himself and Tatsumi. "That's where the Shinigami come in. See, the rulers couldn't control deaths. Despite that all they knew about happiness, Earth was a whole different story. They realized that there were people who killed and sinned. The law in the world states that they will have nothing to do with evil and so they assigned the task to Shinigami."  
  
"What about the house? Why was it burned down and how could it belong to a fantasy world?"  
  
"Good question!" Watari stated. "But I do not know yet!" ^_^  
  
A crash was heard from Tatsumi, who had just facefaulted. @_@  
  
"All I can conclude is that they came to earth for some purpose and were discovered by someone or something that didn't want them to live any longer."  
  
Tatsumi dusted himself off and adjusted his glasses. He then said, "All we can do now then is wait and let you finish the files on the report you were suppose to have done by now."  
  
"Exactly. Oh, and Tatsumi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What files?"  
  
. 


	5. 5

Wishing Kokoros  
  
Mirai Kurosaki  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: A secret is revealed! Find out who Yeiko REALLY is! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what, Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka raised his head from his resting-place in his hands and stared up at Tsuzuki. "What?"  
  
Lazily nipping on some apple-pie Hisoka had kindly purchased for him, Tsuzuki said, "You still didn't tell me what happened between you and Muraki."  
  
Hisoka sighed and shifted and stared out the window. Tsuzuki had decided that they have a 'quick' break to have lunch at a restaurant. Watching the children laugh and play caused Hisoka's heart to clench. Remembering Tsuzuki's question Hisoka spoke.  
  
"Nothing important. All that you need to know is that we know that Miyuki is the heir to Kyomeito and a freaky kid obsessed with snakes. I guess that explains his attitude."  
  
Tsuzuki cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hisoka said, " Nevermind. Are you finished? We need to return to JuOhCho quickly and get an update from Watari and Tatsumi."  
  
The older man took another gulp of his sake and grinned. "Sure. Waiter?"  
  
A man with a suite headed towards the table where Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat. He gave them a charming smile and asked, "What can I get for you two?"  
  
Without looking up at the waiter (he was busy chomping on the remainder of his pie)"We'd like to get the bill, please."   
  
Noticing the waiter's presence, Hisoka stared up at the water and gasped. "Yeiko!"  
  
Sapphire eyes met green ones. They softened and Yeiko waved cheerfully. "Hisoka-kun! It's great to see you guys here."  
  
Tsuzuki had just raised his head when he noticed Yeiko. He stood up and happily hugged his friend. "Yeiko! It's so good to see you, too. I didn't know you worked here! Hisoka, did you know he worked here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, see-hey! How come you knew and I didn't?"  
  
Watching Tsuzuki with a perplexed look, Hisoka quietly responded, "You never asked."  
  
Tears formed in Tsuzuki's large puppy eyes. "But..."  
  
"I just though he didn't work today," Hisoka stated. He turned his attention back on Yeiko thoughtfully. "Why are you at work today?"  
  
Yeiko scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, let's just say...uh...that I owe a few debts and I'm working it off. But my shift is over in a few minutes." He threw a fist in the air excitedly and said, "Why don't we all go out? Just the three of us, ne?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled widely. "Of course we do! Let's all go to my Hisoka and my place, okay? Oh! Oh! Oh! And I can buy some chocolates for us!"  
  
"Sounds great!" exclaimed Yeiko, removing his apron and tie. "The meal is on me. Let's go!"  
  
"I still think-"  
  
But Tsuzuki and Yeiko were already dashing out the restaurant with stupid grins on their faces. Hisoka sighed deeply. "Bakas..."  
  
"Excuse me, miss." A buff man, apparently the manager, was standing in front of Hisoka, blocking him from leaving his spot at the table.  
  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "I am not a girl."  
  
The manager placed his hand out, obviously ignoring Hisoka's statement. "Where's your bill?"  
  
"Yeiko said it was for free."  
  
The manager roared with laughter, causing his rather large belly to shake. "Oh ho! Yeiko is nothing but a rat! Whatever he has to say has no meaning to me. Pay up, kid."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you don't pay up, I've got a load of dishes crying out to be cleaned."  
  
Hisoka groaned as he took out his wallet. "I'm going to kill you, Yeiko."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuki and Yeiko entered the house chatting merrily, Hisoka dragging grumpily behind. He shut the door behind him and hung his jacket on the rail, where the others hung. The temperature became abnormally cold so Hisoka decided to make tea.   
  
"Anybody want some tea?"  
  
"And so I was telling him that he could kiss my..."  
  
"Yeah? Yeah? Really! Wow, Yeiko! So much crap all in one day, huh?"  
  
"Totally. It sucks shit. Anyway, we decided to get some..."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Oh! Then what happened after you left? A fight?"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Well, not exactly. The bastard jumped me from behind and began punching and..."  
  
"WHO WANTS SOME DAMN TEA?!"  
  
Everyone stood silent and blinked. Yeiko stared at Hisoka and so did Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki broke the silence by saying, "There's no need to yell Hisoka. All you had to do was ask nicely."  
  
A loud 'whack!' was heard painfully. Hisoka was leaning over Tsuzuki with a frying pan, about to explode again. Tsuzuki, meanwhile, was lying on the ground currently and had a large bump on his head and swirly eyes.  
  
Yeiko smiled and beamed at Hisoka. "I'd like some tea!"  
  
After a few hours of catching up, everyone was huddled comfortably in his own sheets, sipping hot tea. Hisoka sat on the bed wrapped in a deep green sheet; Tsuzuki sat on the floor against the bed in a black one, while Yeiko sat on the couch in a thick blue quilt.   
  
Tsuzuki took one last sip and removed himself from the sheets. "Well, then. Would you guys like some pie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure!" Yeiko peered over the couch. "I'd like some pumpkin pie!"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and stood up. He slightly bent down to meet Hisoka's eyes. "What would you like?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
A grin played Tsuzuki's face. "Okay! I'll get you some chocolates!" With that, Tsuzuki grabbed his jacket and ran out. Before he shut the door behind him, he shouted back, "Take care you two! I'll be right back!"  
  
"Bye, bye!"   
  
Yeiko and Hisoka watched Tsuzuki shut the door and heard his distant steps down the hall. Yeiko stood up and slid the curtains slightly aside to peer out cautiously onto the streets. Tsuzuki ran by the building and off into the crowd. He gave an evil smirk that Hisoka was unable to notice and closed the drapes completely.   
  
Now is the time...Yeiko strolled slowly to Hisoka, no emotion showing. Hisoka set his mug on the counter beside the bed and blinked at Yeiko.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The form continued to head in Hisoka's direction. Sapphire eyes closed slowly and opened once again; however, this time, they revealed golden and sharp eyes. "I will not fail, Hisoka."  
  
Sensing something disturbing from Yeiko, Hisoka stood up, dropping the sheets. He took a step towards his closet where he kept his katana hidden. He rarely used it, except when training.  
  
Hisoka asked, "What's the matter Yeiko?"  
  
Again, Yeiko showed no sign of answering. Hisoka leapt at the closet just as Yeiko charged at him. He drew out his katana and took a fighting stance. He studied his opponent's movements as they circled each other as if in a ring.  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you, Yeiko!"  
  
Yeiko charged again at Hisoka, ignoring the weapon the boy now possessed. Letting out a cry, Hisoka slashed at the charging beast. At the same time, Yeiko's arms shot out, capturing the sharp object between his slim hands.  
  
Both eyes pierced into each other's mind fiercely. With no effort, Yeiko yanked on the weapon and snapped it into two. Hisoka stumbled back from the impact and cursed. He immediately ran towards the door but a pair of strong arms clutched onto him and slammed him against the wall.   
  
"Ah! Y-Yeiko! Stop it! What are you doing!"  
  
Yeiko pressed his body roughly against Hisoka's smaller one, causing the boy to squirm uneasily underneath him.   
  
"I'm going to drain your energy and return you to your rightful place."  
  
Hisoka struggled harder. "Yeiko!"  
  
A scream echoed throughout the room as Yeiko crushed Hisoka with his body. Hisoka whimpered as he felt his energy drain from him into Yeiko. "Tsu...Tsuzuki..."  
  
The room spun and blackened. Hisoka felt cold perspiration soak his body. His eyes fixed onto those same golden eyes he had witnessed one time. Those eyes watching him from the window when he had left the building where Muraki and him had met. It was him!  
  
"You...You're..."  
  
Yeiko grinned evilly. "That's right, Hisoka. I'm what you feared of, ne? I'm Miyuki's cousin."  
  
Hisoka heard those last few words mumbling from Yeiko's lips before he slumped against the wall with his eyes dull. Yeiko had felt the body beneath him stiffen and go limp. He lifted the body into his arms, and, confirming the boy's mind was blanked, carved two letters onto the wall.  
  
"Too bad, Hisoka-kun. Tsuzuki will be so sad to see you gone. But don't worry. Once he realizes you're gone and tries to look for you...We have a little present left for him."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so evil to poor Hisoka! ^_^ And Tsuzuki won't be having much fun either! ^^ This was for you, Akane-chan! Expect to see those TsuxHi scenes coming up. 


	6. 6

Wishing Kokoros

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: ^_^ 

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki was cheerfully roaming around the shop searching for some extra sweets to take back home when a chill crawled through his body. He froze and his mind felt as if it shifted onto another place filled with danger. He must have been there for a while because the clerk had tapped him on the shoulder that his mind reared back into reality. 

"Excuse me, sir. Are you all right? You've been just standing there staring at the pies for over ten minutes straight."

A few blinks and Tsuzuki was able to notice the clerk. He was a rather plump man who seemed to be in his early thirties. He had bright blue eyes that showed much kindness and sympathy. He seems nice, Tsuzuki pondered. He went back to the question.

Tsuzuki stuttered but found his voice. "Uh, yes. Sorry…I just was so amazed on uh…how…. how…how beautiful the decorations on the food was!"

"Oh…well, what can I get you?"

Again, Tsuzuki fixed his eyes on the pies and studied each one with great interest. There was pumpkin pie already neatly divided into eight equal pieces. He also took notice of the carrot pies, banana cream, apple, chocolate, ice cream, every kind Tsuzuki could imagine! 

"Well…what about an apple pie, a pumpkin pie, and some Pocky?" Tsuzuki watched the man smile and grab a pumpkin and apple pie from the back cooler, that was keeping all pie fresh and tasty. He then grabbed a box of Pocky and returned to the register. 

"Okay, now…that's a total of thirty-thousand yen," announced the man, with a cheerful grin on his face.

Tsuzuki slouched his shoulders and whined. "So expensive for me! All I'll have left is two thousand-yen!" 

"Sorry. You missed our big sale two days ago."

Tsuzuki smiled. "It's okay…It's not your fault." He took out his wallet and handed over his money to the clerk and grabbed the bag that held all the food he had purchased. He took the receipt, thanked the man, and headed home.

Finally walking out, Tsuzuki thought of the sight of Hisoka all snuggled up like a baby, sipping hot tea. The thought made Tsuzuki's heart melt.

Not too long after, he reached his rented apartment he was currently occupying. He headed to his room and fumbled for his keys. He drew them out from his coat and jiggled them in into the keyhole until he heard the click. He opened the door.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm…late…" 

The entire area was deserted. Not a sign of anyone currently in the room was apparent.

"Hello? Hisoka? Yeiko?" 

Tsuzuki placed the bag down onto the counter of the kitchen and took notice of the slight damage that was in the back area of the apartment that he hadn't notice immediately. There was a katana split into two lying on the ground. A struggle?

Walking closer to the weapon Tsuzuki noticed how _different_ it felt. He kneeled down and began examining the katana. It was then when he noticed something dark on the wall. He lifted his head and his eyes widened. He saw in thick, red letters:

WK 

Tsuzuki's blood ran cold as he stared at the two letters. One thing struck his mind then. _Miyuki's got Hisoka and Yeiko!_

Just then, something burst through the closet door with great force. A large dragon-like monster stood before Tsuzuki, daring a duel between them.

~*~*~*~

A soft and gentle stroke caused Hisoka to flinch. The thing continued to caress his skin repeatedly, much to his irritation. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a dark shadow above him. Struggling to regain consciousness, he noticed that the form was a being.

"Ugh…Wh…where am I?" 

The form chuckled and looked as if though it brought itself closer to Hisoka. "How are you feeling, Hisoka?"

Hisoka's eyes immediately widened. He knew that voice! Miyuki! He focused his vision and indeed saw Miyuki, sitting by his side. 

"What…"

"What am I doing here, you ask?" said Miyuki. He smirked and caressed Hisoka's skin again; however, Hisoka yanked away, making Miyuki frown mockingly. "I think the question is, 'why are you _here'_."

Miyuki stood up and motioned for Hisoka to follow. A death glare was his response. He sighed deeply and entwined his fingers with Hisoka's delicate ones. He then gently yanked Hisoka onto his feet.

Hisoka then looked down at himself and gasped. His clothing was completely changed! It appeared to fit rather comfortably. It was a dusky outfit that was tied around his waist with a thick black ribbon and the continuation of the outfit went down to his feet, which were covered with white socks. The skirt-like part of the outfit had too long slits that went up to where the ribbon was, revealing darker silver loose-colored pants. The sleeves slightly slipped passed his shoulders and was held together by red string. Basically, the outfit just freaked him out. 

"I thought that the outfit suited you well." Miyuki gave a sly grin and began heading out.

Having no choice, Hisoka followed the man, keeping a close eye on him. His attention was caught when he noticed slithering creatures appear out of nowhere. "Miyuki…"

Miyuki continued walking; yet, he spoke to Hisoka with amusement in his melodic voice. "Don't you find these reptiles fascinating, 'Soka-san?"

Hisoka stiffened at the name he was just called. Only Tsuzuki was _ever_ allowed to call him that name, despite his attempts of hitting his partner. He ignored the comment and replied honestly, "I don't like snakes much."

"Why?" asked Miyuki as both he and Hisoka resumed passing some sort of guards that stood deathly still. Hisoka noted that they all wore dark coated outfits, making them appear frightening. 

"Why did you abduct me?"

Miyuki noticed the tension change in the boy and smirked. He went up the few steps that lead to the center of the large platform and sat down on the larger of the two thrones. He said, "Don't ask questions that will not help you."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I think I have the right to know."

"Come. Sit by me, my prince," Miyuki said indicating the smaller throne beside him.

The boy looked away in anger. "What if I refuse?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Let me show you." Hisoka turned to face Miyuki once more as the man snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the guards that were occupying the same room (about one hundred of them) all ran into a specific area, blocking out exit opportunities. 

Soon afterwards, thousands of different species of snakes slithered from all their respective hiding areas and headed towards Hisoka.

"Wh-what…?"

Miyuki smiled and motioned at Hisoka to sit again. This time, Hisoka knew he had no choice and sat beside Miyuki. "The…The snakes."

"They know not to harm you. If anything, they are your humble servants to protect you. Under no circumstances, are they to harm you in any way. Unless…Ordered so." Miyuki winked at Hisoka and watched the reptiles make their way to the platform, some heading in other directions. 

Hisoka watched as a specific black and scarlet (not to mention huge) cobra crawl up his leg. He panicked but made no sudden movement, fearing that, despite the assurance from Miyuki, the snake may attack him at any movement. He trembled as the creature slithered around his shoulders and made himself comfortable. It was then that Hisoka realized something odd about the cobra. It had bat wings?

"M-Miyuki…what's wrong with this one? It…uh…has wings."

Miyuki shifted his head and grinned at the creature contently resting on Hisoka's shoulders. "Ah, yes," he began. "That is Yume. He is the rarest of all. He was actually an experiment done by those bastard scientists that went wrong. I found him one day and took him in as my pet. He's the loyalist of them all. Don't you remember Hisoka? I told you about a mysterious creature I found one day while I visited you in your basement."

The thought brought chills to Hisoka. Indeed he did remembered about Miyuki explaining his adventurous day looking for this creature. He replied, "No, I don't remember. I remember Miyuki telling me this."

"I am Miyuki."

Hisoka met Miyuki's eyes. "No you're not. Not the Miyuki I thought I knew."

"Too bad, eh? In either case, think of this reptile as your…Shikigami."

Staring into the creature dark eyes, Hisoka couldn't help but feel a sort of attachment to this thing. The only reply he could think of was, "I still hate snakes…" 

~*~*~*~

"Waaaaaaah! This damn thing hit me!" Tsuzuki clutched his head painfully and watched the dragon wither in hatred. It's wings flapped viscously and it took Tsuzuki all his strength not to lose his balance.

The dragon growled and spat fire at Tsuzuki. "I have orders to destroy the one named Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki took out a fuda and created a barrier to protect himself form the flames. "Yeah, I know. You told me that." 

Again, the dragon roared and flew through the ceiling, destroying it in the process. It flew higher into the sky floating around, as if though inviting Tsuzuki to join him. Tsuzuki shrugged and flew up.

"All right now…Let's see…Suzaku won't have that much of an effect on you I presume." Tsuzuki eyed his opponent while thinking aloud about whom should he summon.

"Fool!" A burst of light caused Tsuzuki to reel back, and slam into an electric poll. He grimaced as he tried to stand but made it in time to dodge another attack. "Do you really believe that Shikigami can penetrate my powerful body? I do not even exist! Because of this, no harm can be done to me."

"What?!" 

Tsuzuki cursed when the dragon went on a full attack, tossing beams everywhere, trying to harm Tsuzuki in any way. Unfortunately, Tsuzuki's speed was no match for it's slow reactions. To be honest, the rather old (over 100 years! @.@ sheesh) Shinigami was petrified of this thing. Its face was the worst; as if it had been burned and peeled off piece by piece, some parts still undone from the horribly done punishments it went through.

"There must be a way to stop this thing," thought Tsuzuki, continuing to swerve in areas where no harm would be caused upon the public down below. "If only this was a dream! I always think of good ideas in a dream!" (a/n: ^.^;;;;; inside joke for me) "That's it!"

Tsuzuki came to a halt and breathed in deeply. _Must be brave! Must be brave! Must be brave! _He slowly opened his eyes and pointed to the dragon. With his other arm, he waved it around in the air.

"Yoo-hoo! Come and get me! I'm so juicy and tasty! Yummy, yummy!" he sang. He watched the dragon swerve around closer to him, and open its large and wide mouth, saliva dripping from its barbed teeth. 

It withered once and gathered energy into its mouth, its wings flapping more fiercely. The beam was shot straight at Tsuzuki. He stared straight into the beam, making no movement whatsoever.

The beam drew closer and Tsuzuki became nervous. He really hoped that his plan worked…but if it didn't…

At last the beam reached Tsuzuki. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself carefully. He waited and stood still. He heard no noise from the dragon. Not even a growl was heard. He fluttered an eye open to look out into the world. When he noticed the beam hadn't caused any damage to him, Tsuzuki placed both arms down and looked around.

"Damn…" He blinked and saw the dragon growling evilly at him, promising death. It was becoming transparent! Tsuzuki thought, noticing the odd light the dragon was conducting. He gave a small laugh of relief and crossed his arms.

"Don't think you've won, Asato. Don't even bother to rescue your precious one. Despite the fact that I may have been produced by your mind I won't allow you to take Hisoka away from me. He belongs to me. This is you last chance." With that, the dragon shrieked and exploded into nothing but dust.

Tsuzuki sighed deeply and spoke quietly to Miyuki. "Those who give up once, give up all that is precious to them. And Hisoka will come back to me and me only. If anyone dares to get in my way, I'll make sure they'll regret it. "

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^_^ Hehehe! Okay, about what Hisoka is wearing if you want to see what it looks like, go to http://cursedmoons.com/wallpaper/wall-hi_sakura.jpg. The art was done by Akane-chan! ^_^ All credit for Hisoka's outfit is hers! 

First off, I'm really sorry if this chapter is confusing! It was for me, anyway! @.@ I kind of just wanted to get it over with to go onto the next one (shonen-ai warning in the next one!) Possibly lime? Depends…I may depending on what you guys want. But I won't do lemon, sorry. ^.^ 

Also, about the dragon disappearing and crap. Miyuki has this ability to control imagination etc. This dragon was a form of him he created to attack Tsuzuki! It could only hurt Tsuzuki if Tsuzuki's mind thought that it could. Tsuzuki realized that in dreams, you can't get hurt (well…usually ^^;) so he focused his mind and allowed the beam to go right through him…or something. Still confused? Me too…^^


	7. 7

Wishing Kokoros

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: ^_^

~*~*~*~

"Tatsumi! Look!"

Tatsumi rushed over by Watari's side and peered into the computer once again. "What is that?" he asked, beckoning with his finger at the symbol on the screen.

Clocking on the mouse, Watari responded, "It's the sign for the Kyomeito's world. It's attached to their royal sword."

The symbol at the end of the sword appeared familiar to Tatsumi. It was basically, in his opinion, a decorated (made out of metal) circle of roses, and within the circle of roses appeared to be a Chinese dragon slithering in the circle. It was entirely coated in silver and gold.

"What about it?"

Watari smiled widely, obviously proud of his discovery. "Watch." He clicked a few times on a specific area of the circle and enlarged it. It was near the corner where Tatsumi read:

**__**

WK

"What the…?" Tatsumi squinted his eyes carefully and noticed that someone had engraved it with some sort of sharp object. A knife, perhaps, thought Tatsumi. 

"Somehow Miyuki gotten hold of this symbol from his mother."

Tatsumi gazed down at Watari. "How do you know it was his mother?"

Watari sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand. "The sword always lies within the Queen, and if you want the symbol, you need the sword, and if you want the sword…"

"You need to kill the Queen," Tatsumi gasped quietly with wide eyes. "Is it possible that Miyuki killed his mother?"

"We don't have proof of that, but it is a possibility."

Tatsumi stood up and strolled to the window, peering outside into the night. He stood there, staring down at the city, admiring it. He stared harder, noticing something. Even though he heard the phone ring he ignored it and allowed Watari to answer.

"Hello? Tsuzuki! What's happened? Bouya? What?! What do you mean…A dragon? Okay…Okay, calm down. Well you're in luck, friend. Come down here and we'll have what you need by then. Bye."

"What was that about?"

Watari hung up and took a deep breath, turning back to his computer. "I've got fifteen minutes to locate where Miyuki may be hiding. Bouya has been kidnapped."

Tatsumi spun around quickly. "Kidnapped? Was it Miyuki?"

"Ah. How are you going to locate him?"

Watari smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

~*~*~*~

Hisoka turned his head away from the performance of dancers before him. The music faded into nothing and the beats of jangling bracelets abruptly stopped on Miyuki's command.

"Are you not pleases, Hisoka?" asked Miyuki, giving the dancers a sharp look.

Hisoka refused to meet Miyuki's eyes and instead caressed the top of Yume's head. Despite the fierce appearance of the creature, its eyes made Hisoka feel protected. He actually liked Yume, unlike the other snakes and reptiles in the room. 

The snakes had ceased to leave. Hisoka knew that there must be more everywhere. The ones that were currently here, were set off to the side or hanging on the ceiling, allowing the dancers and jokers to perform. Miyuki had noticed Hisoka's boredom and asked for entertainment. 

Miyuki sighed deeply. "Kill the performers for they do not please my pet."

"Miyuki!" Hisoka shot a dirty look at Miyuki. "What are you doing? These are innocent people that have caused you no harm whatsoever! You can't just kill them!"

"Oh but they have caused me harm, dear." Miyuki laughed in a cruel voice, causing Hisoka to shiver. "They do not please you, and besides, they are prisoners."

"Prisoners?"

"Yes, they were loyal servants to my parents. Therefor, they are my enemies. They were destined to die either way."

Hisoka's eyes widen in disbelief. He then narrowed them again. The cries of the performers caught his attention at once. The guards had seized them and were jerking them back to there prison hell to be executed.

Hisoka cried out, "Stop!"

The sudden outburst interested Miyuki. "My dear prince, what are you doing?"

The boy stood up, shifting Yume upon his shoulder once more. "Don't kill them!"

He was angered when the guards ignored him and the snakes hissed in protest. Only Yume seemed to agree as his jagged wings flapped against the other snakes. Hisoka rose his voice in rage, "As _prince_, I _command_ you to terminate any plans to execute them!"

All hissing stopped and the guards stared up at their master. Miyuki thought quietly for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "You heard him."

The dancers gave a soft gasp of relief and were blandly let to their chambers. It was then when Hisoka sat himself down and stared sharply at the rest of the guards.

"Hisoka, dear, what was that for? Why save them? There was no point." Miyuki placed a hand on Hisoka's delicate one, that clung to his smaller throne.

A harsh yank was Miyuki's reply. Hisoka answered, "You aren't given the right to take away a life."

"Ch', pathetic human emotions."

"At least I have them."

Miyuki laughed mockingly. "I don't need emotions. All I need is you."

Hisoka stood up and began heading to his personal room he was given. Upon the floor, Yume screeched in command and Hisoka watched with fascination as the reptiles cleared a path for his path.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from you."

Miyuki smirked. "All right. Oh and by the way, expect a visit from me later on. You know how hormones can be." He laughed again as Hisoka broke into a run.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki landed upon the floor and barged into the room. "Have you found him?"

Both Tatsumi and Watari looked up. The cheerful Shinigami raised a proud fist in the air and exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Great!"

"…and no!"

"Not great…"

Tsuzuki ran to Watari and grabbed his collar desperately. He anxiously said, "What?! What does that mean? Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi pried Tsuzuki off Watari and gently said, "What he means is that he knows where Miyuki is but needs a book from the mansion in order to get the exact location."

A depressed sigh erupted from Tsuzuki. He asked, "Which book?"

"That's what we don't know," explained Watari, giving an apologetic look. "All I know is that it's in the smaller library. Look for a book that may be of some importance to Miyuki or an idea of a visual hideout he had as a boy or something."

"I have to go alone?" whined Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi gave a reassuring smile. "Me and Watari have some more information to confirm. We'll meet up with you later. Here, out this tracker on so we'll no where to find you." He handed Tsuzuki a small chip.

"Okay." Tsuzuki accepted the tracker and hid it under his jacket. "See you soon. If something goes wrong before you get to notify me, tell the boss I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Tsuzuki gave a sheepish smile. "I was the one who ate his desert two months ago."

"Good luck, Tsuzuki."

"Take care. Be sure to stay alive long enough to find Kurosaki-kun."

~*~*~*~

The soothing coolness of the silent sheets gave a slight sense of comfort to Hisoka's form. He lied on his side, facing his pet, which he had given half of the too large bed to. Yume seemed content since he was comfortably cuddled in the sheets, staring into Hisoka's emerald eyes.

"I guess I can only speak to you, eh? You seem kind…" Hisoka said to Yume, hoping he would understand. He gave the pet a soft massage on its head. 

Yume hissed contently. He flapped his wings so that they were even with his back. 

Hisoka smiled slightly and continued speaking, "You act as if though you were almost human."

At the statement, Yume's long body shot up. It began screeching and flapping its wings angrily. Hisoka reeled back slightly at the action. "What's wrong? Was it something I…"

Watching the snake's actions, Hisoka thought. He asked, "Where you once a human? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The snake withered more with more force. He fluttered around the room with rage, crashing into the walls. He screeched louder and finally began to relax once he realized he had no control over what he wanted to accomplish. 

"You were a human, weren't you?" Hisoka repeated himself and frowned when the creature nodded its head.

The snake slithered down and glided upon the dresser. He screeched softly at Hisoka, who came towards him and knelt beside him. "You want be to open this?"

Another nod.

Hisoka obeyed and found a large book. Beside it was a diamond in the shape of a circle that was decorated of only roses. Inside the circle was a dragon.

"What's this?"

Yume ignored Hisoka's question and used its strong wings to flap the book open to a specific page. He created a sound of joy and snatched the diamond from Hisoka's hand. He placed the diamond in front of him and shut his eyelids. A soft glow began swirling around him.

Hisoka gasped and took a step back as a blinding light surged into the room. He blinked a couple times to regain vision when the light had faded. 

"Yume?"

He glanced at where Yume once was and gave a cry of surprise. The wings had grown larger and were the same style except that instead of a cobra there was a Persia beast before him.

"What the hell happened?"

__

I transformed myself into a more suitable and respectable body.

Hisoka froze.

__

Yume?

Yes, it is I. 

How…Wha…

Miyuki never liked me being clever enough to use that diamond and spell to transform. Anyone can do it; however, I am the only creature with the human mind.

He said you were an…

An experiment gone wrong. Yes, I know. It's a lie. I was once a human. 

How am I able to communicate with you through mind?

It's quite simple actually. You, being empathic can understand human minds, regardless of what body they are currently occupying.

But…Why didn't you talk to me before?

I didn't think it was the right time.

But…

"Why, Yume, you transformed again. Still able to use that brain of yours I see." 

Both Hisoka and the new Yume spun around to meet Miyuki, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Miyuki…"

Miyuki smirked and closed the door to Hisoka's room. He headed in Hisoka's direction with an evil glint in his eye. "I told you I'd pay a visit."

Before he could reach the small boy, Yume lashed out in front of Hisoka, shielding the boy from Miyuki's hungry hands.

"Now, now, Yume. You know that _I_ am the master."

"But he was assigned to protect me. Even from you," Hisoka pointed out, backing away.

Miyuki smiled devilishly and brought his hand up. "Move." He slammed Yume into the wall and called for his pets. Snakes slithered from every direction, cornering the Persia and pinned him to the wall. Despite his feeble attempts, Yume had no control over their strength.

"Yume!" Hisoka dashed to the creature's side but was stopped by a strong arm.

"Are you ready to have fun, dear?"

"Let go of me."

Hisoka cried out as his body was thrown upon the silken bed, with Miyuki crushing him. The grinding of Miyuki's hips against his own caused Hisoka to regain memories of Muraki. He whimpered and began squirming around, trying to avoid the fierce friction between them. The man chuckled and became stronger with his grinding.

"Please stop! Miyuki! Get off!"

Miyuki thrusted his hips against Hisoka and harshly pulled the boy into a violent kiss. Forcing his tongue in, he took control. He trailed hot kisses to the boy's neck, sucking on the soft skin, harder and harder, flicking his tongue out over and over.

"I'm going to make you mine, dear."

Hisoka screamed as strong hands began reaching up his shirt and the other down his pants. "Yume! Help!"

Yume growled and let out a thunderous roar. He broke free from the strong grasps, and whimpered at the bites and acid of spits thrown at him. He fought back and threw them down to the ground. He regained hi balance and dashed to Hisoka, pouncing on Miyuki's back, sending his nails and teeth into the rough skin.

"Ahh!" Miyuki's cry provided as a distraction for Hisoka to roll off the bed, and away from Miyuki. The only problem was that he landed on top of the snakes, the one reptile he hated the most.

"Oh shit…"

He stood still for a moment before realizing that they were causing no harm to him. Looking down, he noticed that the snakes were trying to provide him with reassurance. He sighed in relief and was pleased when a few of the large reptiles aided him up to his feet.

"You damn creature!" Miyuki threw Yume off harshly onto the ground and shot his hand out, creating a portion of energy in his hand.

"No!" Hisoka ran and threw himself in front of Yume, preventing Miyuki from continuing his attack. "He belongs to me, Miyuki. Don't forget that…Only I can kill him."

Miyuki hissed and was about to reply when a guard dashed into the room. "Master…an emergency is at hand."

"What's the matter? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The guard bowed down. "Forgive me, Master. Yeiko has returned with urgent news for you. You…You're injured!"

Hisoka's eyes widened. _Yeiko! That traitor!_

Miyuki wiped the blood off himself. "I'll be fine. Tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes, Master."

Once the guard was gone, Miyuki knelt by Hisoka, forcing the boy's chin up. "I'll be back, my prince. For now, I'll miss you." He gave a passionate, yet, quick kiss to the boy and fled off.

Hisoka spat out onto the ground in protest, adjusting his clothing. "Pervert. Are you okay, Yume?"

__

I'm fine.

Yume stood up and licked the blood on his shoulder. He shook himself clean and began heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?"

__

I'm going to find out what Yeiko wants after I get you something to eat. Are you okay?

Hisoka shuddered and shook his head. "No. I got bad memories coming back to me form my past."

__

I know about your past, Hisoka. Don't worry, it's okay. You can ride on my back. We'll get there faster.

"Okay." Hisoka shifted himself onto Yume's back, holding on tightly to the fur, yet gently. "Tell me if I'm heavy."

__

You're as light as a feather.

Yume spread his wings out after opening the door and flew out high to the top of the building, trying to avoid the guards and reptiles occupying the floor. 

Hisoka held on tightly and said, "How where you a human and how did you become…uh…a creature."

He heard a grunt from Yume.

I learned how to shape shift because my mother taught me with that diamond. She taught me the Pure Arts. Miyuki used the Black Arts to place a curse on me. He could only think to put me under the curse of my own powers. Eternity as nothing but a monster. Miyuki was afraid I would possess the power he wanted.

"What do you mean?"

__

I was someone close to him. I'm his older brother.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry Akane-chan. There was shonen-ai…okay, lime but it wasn't between TsuxHi. Not yet, anyway. ^.^ Obviously, Yume is another important character, not too important but he is. Ack, I don't know. But anyway, hoped you like it.


	8. 8

Wishing Kokoros

Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 8

A/N: Gomen ne Akane-chan again about the last episode not being between Tsuzuki and Hisoka, but between Hisoka and 'the guy you hate'. But I did promise there would scenes between them. ^_^ Don't worry, I always keep my promise. He he. Oh, and to Ryukai, yup! I do love those cliff hangers! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing my ficcy! And I'd like to thank all of you who have as well. So kind ^_^

~*~*~*~

Among the piles and stacks of old personal property of the Kyomeito family was Tsuzuki, huffing in defeat at the endless stacks of books and photo albums that were sprawled before him.

"Let's see…If I was a disturbed psychopathic man, where would I keep something valuable? Oooh, Watari said something about looking for something that would catch my attention."

Tsuzuki placed a hand to his chin in thought as he searched around the room. He pushed aside a few piles that fell upon the floor, their pages fluttering in protest. There was a large text that lied behind the piles that were currently lying on the floor. 

He picked it up and began flipping through the text. "A…Journal?"

Indeed it appeared to be a journal. At the end of every entry Miyuki signed it with his signature. Tsuzuki flipped through more and paused when he noticed the writing change into something darker. He read:

Hello again,

I had a great time talking to Hisoka today about the 'creature' I discovered. Hopefully I can get what I want. Poor Hisoka, though. Those parents of his, drowning him among the sorrow of their own pathetic excuse of fear. I can make him happy if he would cooperate. His beauty astonishes me. I wish for him to see me as a human. But alas, I only live in my kingdom

Speaking of my kingdom. I hate it. I want to watch them all burn in Hell for what they're doing to me. My brother is their leader now. He possesses what I want. But he will never get the one thing that I wish for. I will create my own kingdom where the moonlight touches the tip of the tower when it reaches its peak. My loyal reptiles that I have discovered and have taking a liking to will be my subjects. And I will use Kazutaka-san to bring me Hisoka. It's all one step at a time. The beginning of the end for the kingdom will arise. I must part now. My mother seeks my presence. 

The book was closed with a soft _clunk _and Tsuzuki sighed deeply. "This guy has serious problems. Did he murder his family? And where is the tower that is touched my the moonlight…"

Watching the sun set and dance upon the ripples of the ocean, Tsuzuki realized how empty he felt without Hisoka. He sighed. Trying to hold back the tears, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Watari here."

"Watari, it's Tsuzuki. I need to know a location."

"Okay, shoot."

"I need to know a building that has a tower that touches the moonlight when the moon reaches its peak."

"The only place I can think of would be the ancient castle-like building that is located by Mt. Fuji. Almost like as if it was floating upon the clouds. It's not necessarily a castle, it's just the tower that looks like one. Yes that must be it! It all makes sense now!"

"What does?"

"Someone tried to explain about books showing a tall tower of some sort. Too complicated to explain but that's the general idea."

"Thanks a lot, Watari. I'm on my way."

"Be careful."

"Thanks."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Hmmm?"

"Bring back the kid safely in your arms."

~*~*~*~

Miyuki passed through the halls, guards bowing their heads at his appearance, and entered the throne room. Yeiko stood by the steps, kneeling. 

"What was the new you bring to me?" Miyuki asked, setting himself down on his seat.

Yeiko arose, his golden eyes gleaming mischief. He gave a slight bow and spoke. "I bring news from the people of your kingdom, which are held in the bottom cell. They are begging for release and plan to revolt."

"Revolt? Such nonsense! They are _my_ slaves now! They can do none of such sort." Miyuki gave a snort of disgust. "Anything important I should know?"

"Asato is heading this way. So are a few of his companions; however, they will be accompanying him later," explained Yeiko, causing a ball of light to form in the palms of his hands. 

Miyuki's interest grew. He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. With a regaled tune he commanded, "Show him to me."

"As you wish."

Throwing the ball slightly higher, Yeiko focused his eyes into the light and caused an appearance of the night sky to appear. Within the darkness, there was Tsuzuki riding on Byakko, with an angered look on his face.

"So persistent. We'll be prepared for his arrival. What about Kazutaka?" Miyuki leaned back into his seat, showing boredom once again.

Yeiko cast a small spell and caused the ball of light to vanish. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Still no threats. I doubt he notices anything."

"Excellent."

"How is Hisoka-san?"

Miyuki gave a sly grin. "He's a good boy. Slightly stubborn but my dear prince will learn through experience."

Watching a few guards brining in a boy in rags, Yeiko asked, "Why did you allow Yume to live? And to protect Hisoka?"

"Despite the fact that he is my brother," began Miyuki, signaling the guards to bring in the struggling boy, "he knows he has no choice. Even if Hisoka discovers the truth from that smart mouth, he can do nothing about it. Yume will protect him and I control him."

Upon the whimpers the boy made, snakes slithered in a rhythm tune, and a few growled. Miyuki chuckled at the feeble attempts the boy made to escape.

"Master, this is the boy you wished to speak to. He is the one who escaped and searched for Asato and his friends. We found him sneaking around again."

Yeiko watched to boy with high interest as Miyuki stood up and strolled down to face the boy. He appeared to be only fourteen years old.

"What's your name, boy?"

A tiny squeal erupted form the small form when a sharp prick was sent to his back. He growled quietly but responded with a harsh tone. "Tenkei." 

"Heaven's Blessing? What sort of name is that?" Miyuki asked, indicating for the guards to release their grip on the boy. They obeyed.

The boy spat at Miyuki. "The name which was given to me by my older sister."

Miyuki gave a harsh slap to the boy's cheek sending Tenkei to the ground. "Watch your actions, Tenkei-chan. What about your mother and father?"

Tenkei gasped at the sudden contact his back made with the marble surface. He grimaced. "You killed my father before I was born. And my mother the day after I was born. Only my sister was left to raise me. You killed her three days ago. You took her soul, you bastard!"

The boy's sharp tongue impressed Yeiko. He couldn't help but smirk. He watched Miyuki force the boy's chin upward, staring into Tenkei's deep violet eyes, covered with thick chocolate strands of hair.

"It seems we're going to have to teach that tongue of yours a lesson boy. You're too pretty for your own good. Perhaps a taste of your soul will be amusing."

Tenkei's eyes widen as Miyuki brought his face closer to his, closing the gap between them. He cried out when an arm wrapped around his weak body. With a quick reflex, Tenkei used his elbow to gut Miyuki in the gut.

Miyuki gave a grunt and released the boy, clutching his stomach. Tenkei took the opportunity and dashed off with his quick speed. Miyuki laughed when Tenkei began running out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't think you can get away, boy."

Yeiko stepped down and made sure his brother was unharmed. "Are you going to let him go?"

Miyuki brushed himself off and headed back to his throne. He glanced back at Yeiko and said, "He can do whatever he wishes. There is no way of escape. Besides, there isn't anything that will harm him."

"You don't want him to get hurt?" asked Yeiko, with an odd look. It appeared that Miyuki wanted to kill Tenkei.

"Of course. That boy is unique, different from the rest."

"How so?"

Another sly look. "That's for me to know."

Yeiko nodded in understanding, yet still disappointed, and headed out. As he almost left the room Miyuki told him,

"And be sure to watch our for any sign of Kazutaka. He's a sly one."

"As you wish."

~*~*~*~

__

Do you want some tea, instead?

"Yeah, sure."

__

All right.

Hisoka stretched his muscles, and sauntered around the enormous kitchen. It certainly didn't appear to be a kitchen, due to the odd decorations stored around the place. Also, there were large sofas and chairs occupying the place too. In either case, Hisoka sat himself down in a leather chair that lied before a coffee table.

"What's with the sofas?"

__

Miyuki wanted some areas to appear like home for you.

"Hmmm. Is there anyway to escape this place?" asked Hisoka, hoping for a positive answer.

__

I'm afraid not, Hisoka. 

Yume sat up on his hind legs and watched for the tea to heat up. As soon as he noticed the steam rising from the tea, he used his wings and tight grip on his jaw to serve Hisoka a mug. He placed his other legs upon the ground and headed towards Hisoka, balancing the mug on his head with ease.

__

I hope it's hot enough for you.

"I'm sure it taste great." Hisoka gave a small nod and accepted the mug. With both hands, Hisoka took a sip and sighed in content. The warmth streamed down his throat, casing him to loosen his muscles.

Yume smiled and sat down beside Hisoka, resting his head upon the armchair.

Both were silent and in peace, until a soft whisper was heard down the hall and the shuffle of feet.

"Yume-san! Yume-san!" A little boy in rags dashed into the room, out of breath.

Hisoka blinked and watched the boy catch his breath. As soon as the boy caught his breath, large amethyst eyes stared up into Hisoka's. They widened and a soft gasp came from the boy. He ran to Hisoka and literally bounced into his lap. It took Hisoka much control over his hand not to spill the hot tea.

"You must be Hisoka-san! You must be because of those bright emerald eyes! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'd thought you hadn't arrived!" 

The boy's endless prattle was beginning to annoy Hisoka, but he felt sympathy for the ragged boy.

__

Tenkei, _what news do you bring?_

Tenkei, assumed Hisoka, turned his attention to the beast before him. "Yume-san!" He again bounced off Hisoka and right into Yume. Both were tumbled onto the floor, with the boy giving Yume a tight embrace.

"Yume, who is this?"

Yume purred contently and gave Hisoka an apologetic glance. _This is Tenkei-kun. I am sorry I didn't mention him before but I couldn't. He is known here as being mischief and sneaky. He gets the information for me when I'm not allowed to enter private areas._

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and placed his mug down. "How can he understand you?"

__

Telepathic.

"Oh."

Tenkei released his hold on Yume and turned back to Hisoka. "Hisoka-san, I'm sorry Miyuki has taken you as his prince. I'm sure you've realized he's nothing but a perverted bastard."

"He use to be kind."

"I know. Oh! Yume-san," began Tenkei, with a great deal of anxiety and sorrow, "they know of his arrival! They said they're prepared for him!"

Hisoka asked, "Who do they know is coming?"

Tenkei frowned and said, "Asato-san. His friends will be joining up soon."

"Tsuzuki! He's alive!" Hisoka's heart raced as he shot up from his seat. How he missed Tsuzuki's warm touch when he felt depressed!

Yume spoke to everyone. _Tenkei escaped and found Watari on the street. He knew he was a companion of Tsuzuki so he explained where you were. He was unable to give an exact location because he wasn't brought up around here but he heard of Miyuki explaining about writing in journals. He also knew that there was a tall tower at the top of his place. Sadly, he was caught soon afterward._

"Why they didn't he try to run away?"

Tenkei smiled and said, "I came back to protect you. I have an ability that can keep you from harm. I also know this place the best!"

Hisoka sat back down and gave a slight smile. "Thank you, Tenkei. This is getting confusing. Is there anyway to stop Miyuki?"

__

No. Remember, he is now the leader of the Kyomeito kingdom. Actually, it's under his control. 

A small whimper came from Tenkei. He went down to his knees and gave a sigh of despondency. His head was bowed and stared harshly at the ground. "Yume-san…"

__

What's the matter, Tenkei-kun?

The boy shuddered. "Miyuki is…"

__

What do you see?

"Another execution…It's…Oh God." The boy's head shot up, tears leaking down his face. "Yume-san, Hitaru-san is next. Miyuki is running low and is going to drink her soul."

Hisoka gave a peculiar look. "What's this thing about souls?"

__

Miyuki drinks souls of the slaves.

Hisoka asked, "Does he need to do this to sustain his being?"

Tenkei stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Of course not! He does it for the thrill! And to make it more interesting he'll rape the boys before doing so!"

"What the hell? He wouldn't!"

__

Don't exaggerate Tenkei. Miyuki would never do that and you know it. If he does, it would break their souls and they aren't pure enough for his taste then. He might tease them or so, but never harm them in that way. They are his future army. 

"What's gotten into him? Miyuki…He…When he spoke to me…He was so kind…" Hisoka felt as if though tears were about to spring free. Remembering the times of Miyuki speaking to him when he was afraid seemed to be worth nothing now.

"Hisoka-san..." Tenkei tugged on Hisoka's pants. "You must understand, though, Miyuki does care about you. He's just become to obsessive with his power, but he will never harm you. You should see how he speaks about you. I'm sorry if I made you feel depressed."

__

Tenkei is correct. Miyuki does have a heart. The only problem is that he was just always interested in the dark arts. There must be a way for him to understand.

"Miyuki…"

At the time, Yeiko had entered and stood in the large doorway that separated the kitchen from the hallway. He had an aggrieved look in his eyes but spoke with a monotone voice. "Kurosaki Hisoka, it is time for the Ceremony. You two are to come along as well."

Hisoka blanked out form what Yeiko was speaking and lunged at his once dear companion. He clutched Yeiko's throat in a deathly grip and snarled, "You traitor! I trusted you! Tsuzuki trusted you! You bastard! I'll kill you for what you did! You took me away form the one precious thing to me! You damn bastard!"

Both Tenkei and Yume rushed to Hisoka's side and tried to pry the raged teenager off Yeiko. Hisoka angrily shoved them aside and tightened his grip. "I'll kill you!"

Yeiko made a small gasping scream. He glared at Hisoka and took the boy's head into his hands. Immediately, he sent a bolt of images into Hisoka's mind, causing him to scream and release Yeiko.

"Hisoka-san!"

Hisoka clutched his head and hurled into the surface, giving out a cry of pain. He held his head tightly until the images began fading.

The meanwhile, Yeiko stood up and brushed off his clothing. "A bold move for such a weak boy. I know you're ability Kurosaki. Don't think of me as stupid. Now if you will, the Ceremony will begin shortly. Miyuki awaits your presence." With that, Yeiko turned to head back. A frail voice spoke up.

"Why?"

Yeiko slightly turned to notice Hisoka being sided up by Yume, who was currently growling softly at Yeiko and Tenkei, who held on to Hisoka's hand.

A small smirk crossed Yeiko's face. "I am sorry for your future, Kurosaki. I only did what I was told. It is my way to seek revenge." He turned back and left.

Yume's growling faded and Tenkei gave an apologetic look. "Even Yeiko-san is under Miyuki's control."

__

We must go. The Ceremony begins.

Hisoka huffed and decided to deal with Yeiko much later. 

As they headed towards the throne room, Hisoka asked, "What's the Ceremony?"

A whimper came from Tenkei. He held tightly onto Hisoka's hand and replied, "It's when a special execution is made in order for punishment or entertainment."

"Why do you sound so calm about it?"

__

Anyone who tries to interfere will die as well. There is nothing we can do. But the next execution is a friend of Tenkei-kun's. Tenkei knew Hitaru would be executed someday. Punishment for his loyalty to my mother and father. 

Hisoka gave a look of amazement. He stared straight ahead as they continued walking. He whispered, "I wish Tsuzuki was here."

"Not a good thought."

A sharp look was shot at the boy who held on to Hisoka's hand. "Why?"

Tenkei refused to make eye contact with Hisoka and replied as they continued their way down, "If they find him, he will be killed without a second to spare."

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^^; Uhhh, this was mainly a chapter for information. It's confusing, I know. And it's gonna become more disturbing in the next chapter or two. Don't worry everyone! Tsuzuki will come! I promise! Oh and Tenkei is my own original character that is in my manga (not posted yet. Still finishing up the website! ^_^) 

Notes:

Tenkei's name means **heaven's blessing** if you guys didn't get what Miyuki was saying.

Tsuzuki will come! He will! I promise! There WILL be scenes!

Miyuki is a disturbing, sexy, perverted bastard! No, no. He's not as bad as you think…I can't say anything, though. It'll ruin the plot. ^^;;; 

Tsuzuki x Hisoka ^_^ (I just felt like typing that)

__


	9. 9

Wishing Kokoros  
  
Mirai Kurosaki  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Byakko, how much longer do you think it will take us?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to speak louder due to the harsh winds hurling through the sky.  
  
A small growl came from the large Shikigami. "We should be there in less than five minutes."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and concentrated on what was ahead. The moon shone brightly and looked as if it sat upon the tip of a tower. It appeared rather old, yet polished slightly to conceal its old age.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The castle-like palace seemed to be a deserted area, with no homes circling close by. Instead, the ocean roared close by, spraying light sprinkles of mists into the area. Vast green lands flourished the ground, including tall evergreen trees.  
  
Byakko flew downward, stopping about a hundred yards from the palace. He allowed Tsuzuki to leap off and both crouched among the bushes. Sniffing the air, Byakko growled in the back of his throat.  
  
"Why did you drop me off here? I thought we wanted to go inside." Tsuzuki pointed at the building.  
  
Byakko transformed into his human form and peered through the branches and leaves, careful not to make too much noise. He whispered, "They know of our arrival. I can smell someone outside, waiting for us to come."  
  
"How do we get in?" asked Tsuzuki, becoming irritated that Hisoka may be injured.  
  
Byakko placed a hand to his chin and thought. "The only thing I can come up with is a diversion. While I distract the guard you run through the back."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and crawled around the bushes, heading towards the back. He paused when he was at least twenty feet away form his Shikigami. Byakko gave thumbs up and walked out from the bushes, taking great notice on his surroundings.  
  
Almost immediately, an enormous beast that appeared to look like Byakko in his true form despite the black coat it possessed. Its ears pressed back to his head and he let out a threatening growl.  
  
At this point, Byakko stepped forward and grew to an equal size of the beast, positioning himself in the same pose. Both stared into each other's piercing eyes until that black beast made the first move. With a roar, the black beast sent an attack, causing Byakko to leap backward.  
  
With quick speed, Tsuzuki raced to the back. He flew up and landed on upon the ledge of one of the smaller towers. He kneeled down and stared down at the fierce battle between Byakko and the guard. He sighed and searched for an opening.  
  
"There must be someway in..."  
  
Tsuzuki floated down slightly and noticed an unlocked window. A slight twisting feeling in his gut caused him to have second doubts. In either case, the thought of Hisoka caused him to open the window and bounded into what appeared to be a dungeon.  
  
"That's strange. Miyuki would never leave a window unlocked like that. Perhaps..."  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Tsuzuki froze. Spinning around, he took out a fuda, preparing for an attack. A shadow slithered across the room and squirmed.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.   
  
The same voice spoke again, but with more confidence. "Over here! In front of you! Keeping walking."  
  
Tsuzuki placed down his defense pose since he felt no threat form the voice. He headed forward, taking small steps until he heard a clanking sound. Squinting his amethyst eyes, he noticed a form. A boy!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A boy was chained to the wall, ragged clothing covered him, and his blue eyes were slightly hidden amongst his sapphire hair. "My name is Hitaru Oatsutai."  
  
He seems so young. Tsuzuki placed his fuda safely away in his inside jacket and knelt beside the frail form.   
  
"What are you doing here Hitaru? Are you a prisoner?"  
  
Hitaru sighed deeply and tugged on his chains in anger. "I am to participate in the Ceremony for my life. I am a slave for Miyuki. Only a few are slaves. Some are entertainment, some are sacrifices, and some are prisoners."  
  
"What's the Ceremony?"  
  
Looking into Tsuzuki's gently eyes, Hitaru said, "It is held once every week or so. Usually for a punishment, Miyuki will place a slave in the ring and he will have to fight for his life against his opponent to live."  
  
Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "So if you win, you'll be set free?"  
  
"It's better to die," Hitaru pointed out. "If you win, you will compete in the next tournament until you die. But if you lose, you are either killed. Then, a new slave will enter and will battle someone who Miyuki chooses himself."  
  
Tsuzuki reached out and gently pulled back a few strands of hair form the boy's eyes. "How awful. Here, let me help you get free."  
  
Hitaru smiled but quickly frowned. "The guards are on the way to get me. There is no time for you to try to rescue me. I need to know, are you the one named Asato Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hitaru gave a gasp of relief. "Tenkei was right. Listen, I believe you search for the one named Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Tsuzuki. "Where is he? Is he hurt?"  
  
"There's no time for details. He is waiting down at the throne room waiting by Miyuki's side for the Ceremony to begin. You may follow where the guards take me and there you'll find him. But I caution you, do not allow yourself to be caught under any circumstances. If you want to rescue Hisoka-san you cannot be seen. There are strict orders for your execution."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned at the helpless sight of the boy. Despite the fact the boy aided him to find Hisoka, he knew there was no hope in rescuing the boy. He nodded and gave his best charming smile.  
  
"Why do you give in so easily?"  
  
Hitaru sighed in defeat. "I have no reason to love any more..."  
  
A soft touch from Tsuzuki caused Hitaru to look up. Tsuzuki wiped off a tear that he hadn't realized had gathered in the corner of his eye. Tsuzuki softly said, "There is always something to live for. Your loved one..."  
  
"My what?"  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled. "We all have some sort of loved one. Even if we deny it...And if not...then live for yourself. But I'm sure you have a loved one, ne?"  
  
Hitaru gave a slight blush.  
  
Seeing the shy look from the boy, Tsuzuki decided to change the subject. "Thank you. I am so sorry that I cannot repay you."   
  
"They're here."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and flew into a corner, making no movement in the darkness. Three large guards entered the room, accompanied by a few snakes, and headed towards Hitaru.  
  
"It's time, you little slut," sneered one of the guards that had a large cobra slithering on his shoulders. "Take him."  
  
The other two freed Hitaru of his bonds. Tsuzuki watched in awe, as the boy gave no sign of struggling. One of the guards held him by his right, while the other by his left. The guard who had previously spoken led them out of the room, the snakes following behind, watching Hitaru's actions.  
  
Tsuzuki appeared form the shadows and ran after Hitaru, careful not to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hisoka sat in the throne beside Miyuki with Yume sitting by his side, giving deathly growls at any of the snakes or guards who dared to give Hisoka dirty looks. When they had entered, Tenkei was violently snatched and was dragged back to where all the captives were set off to one side of the room, which had grown ten times its original size.  
  
The slave has arrived.  
  
Hitaru was dragged inside and harshly throne before the steps in front of Miyuki and Hisoka. Yeiko appeared beside Miyuki and said, "He is our next fighter, Miyuki."  
  
Miyuki gave an evil smile and threw the boy a katana. "Here is your weapon, boy. I assume you know the rules."  
  
"Yes, master." Hitaru sat up and took hold of his weapon. A sorrowful look remained within his eyes.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Hisoka noticed Tenkei shaking with fear for his friend. Trying to break free, Tenkei fought against the guards but was kept in his spot.  
  
"You're a monster, Miyuki. Let the boy go," Hisoka said quietly.  
  
Apparently, Miyuki ignored Hisoka's command and stood up, demanding silence.  
  
There is nothing left for you to do, Hisoka.  
  
"Hitaru Oatsutai will be competing for his life. Already I have chosen his opponent."  
  
The crowds of guards, snakes, and captives grew into an outrage of excitement, screaming out names and shoving at one another.   
  
"Why are they so excited about this boy dying?" asked Hisoka with pure disgust.  
  
Keeping his stare straight ahead at Hitaru, Yume spoke softly to Hisoka's mind. This is the only thing worth living for now. They have no future besides the tournaments held.  
  
Hisoka frowned and looked at Miyuki who had begun speaking once more.   
  
"His opponent will be..."  
  
He paused, teasing the wild crowds. All held their breath, waiting for Miyuki to continue his announcement that will throw another outrage.  
  
"Tenkei."  
  
All froze with disbelief. All besides the captives cheered and hissed with pure delight at the wise decision made by their master. Hisoka's head spun around immediately to look for Tenkei. A large guard had seized him harshly by his throat and threw him into the middle of the room, where Hitaru stood waiting. Hisoka shot up form his seat and glared at Miyuki.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
A dismissive hand was waved at Hisoka from Miyuki. He sat himself down and smiled devilishly. "I'm entertaining my captives. What else?"  
  
While Hisoka continued to argue with Miyuki, Yeiko had thrown down a katana for Tenkei as well. He stepped down and formed a large circle beam in his hands and threw it into the middle of the room. A sharp light erupted form the surface and a large barrier was created around Tenkei and Hitaru, creating the ring for the match.  
  
Sit down, Hisoka! Don't try to fight it...Yeiko has already placed up the ring. The only way it will be demolished is if one of the competitors dies.  
  
"No! I won't let him do that!" Hisoka was enraged but obeyed, knowing that they were helpless.   
  
"Let the tournament begin...Now!" announced Miyuki.  
  
Tenkei was still sitting upon the surface, denying the fact that he was the opponent. He stared into Hitaru's ocean blue eyes, and gave a small smile. Those same eyes that were so merry and full of hope when they engaged in their favorite games. Now those eyes were full of depression and lost.  
  
"What are you doing, Tenkei? Stand up and fight honorably," said Hitaru, with a harsh tone.  
  
Strands of caramel shook in protest. "I won't fight you, Hitaru-san. We don't need to. You are my best friend. I care about you. I do not want to hurt you..."  
  
Hitaru seemed to have no effect on the words spilling from Tenkei's bruised lips. He raised his katana higher and said, "If you will not make the first move. Then, I will."  
  
"Hitaru..."  
  
With a cry, Hitaru hurled his katana at Tenkei with great speed. Grunting, Tenkei leapt out of the way only to gain a slight scratch. He grabbed his katana that lied close by him and bounded from another attack.  
  
"Hitaru! Stop!"  
  
Another slash and another block. The crowd grew wild. Some screamed in concern for the two boys while others for their own enjoyment.   
  
Hisoka's eyes still remained wide along with Yume, as they both watched in horror.  
  
Tenkei drew the katana out before him and clashed both of their weapons together. Hitaru growled and tried to press more pressure against the weapon but Tenkei was just as equal.  
  
"Hitaru-san! Please stop!"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
Both sprung backward, breathing deeply for oxygen. However, built more strongly than Tenkei was, Hitaru was easily back with another attack launched straight at Tenkei.  
  
The boy cried out and slightly flipped to the side, but the katana had pierced his right arm deeply. Scarlet liquid oozed out, staining the white fabric on Tenkei's ragged clothing. He gave a hiss from the pain electrifying his arm and raced away from another blow.  
  
"I said fight me!" yelled Hitaru, making another deadly blow to Tenkei's left thigh.  
  
Yume gave a roar of protest and glided down to the barrier, angrily clawing at it. Nobody dared to stop him, for the furious look on his eyes. Besides, Miyuki knew that it was impossible, even for someone with Yume's strength, to penetrate it.  
  
Again, Tenkei pleaded for Hitaru to stop as both regained their fighting stance on opposite ends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuki hid amongst the captive slaves, borrowing a cloak from someone he had asked who kindly gave it to him. He had seen the small boy being thrown but the guard forcefully and the announcement made by Miyuki. That was when he had noticed Hisoka. He could only see him because he had stood up with such anger screaming at Miyuki. He had also seen a great beast with deathly sharp wings roar and attack at the barrier.  
  
Now, he waited for his move to attack. During the tournament would be a deathly move and before wasn't even an option. He still had time to plot out a thought. But he needed Watari and Tatsumi there with him. His Shikigami would obviously cause a harm to the poor slaves.  
  
"The boy is loosing."  
  
Tsuzuki turned to see another cloaked figure beside him, frowning. "Byakko, why isn't the boy fighting?"  
  
Byakko said, "They are true friends. But it seems that the other one understands the punishment. The boy, however, doesn't care if he dies as long as Hitaru is not hurt. But he is trying to convince Hitaru to stop before it's too late."  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Before death kills them both. They will go insane in that barrier. One must die in order for it to fade away."  
  
A riot amongst the crowds caused both of them to take notice of the scenery. Hisoka was standing with fear and Miyuki was leaning forward in his chair with great excitement. He looked where the battle was held and gasped quietly.  
  
The smaller of the boy was clutching his bloody arm, the katana lying on his equally bloody legs. The other stood about ten feet away form him, about to strike the last blow. Everyone was murmuring amongst himself or herself. No one dared to blink.  
  
"This is inhuman."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenkei gazed helplessly into Hitaru's crazed eyes. Such lust for death began filling them just as quickly as the tears in the corner of Tenkei's eyes.   
  
"Please...Hitaru-san..."  
  
Hitaru raised his katana and took one step back, ready. It was then that Tenkei realized that Hitaru was never there. His dear friend's soul had withered in despair and was now nothing but a shell. His soul was locked away, refusing to come out.   
  
"Prepare to die, Tenkei."  
  
Hitaru gave one last battle cry and raced at the frail Tenkei.   
  
Yume roared with much force and continued to attack the barrier. Hisoka was frozen with shock and Miyuki with interest. Everyone one else was silent.  
  
Tenkei released his hold on his arm and slowly reached for his katana. "A favor between friends..."  
  
Hitaru's weapon flew down right at Tenkei.  
  
With a split second Tenkei allowed the tears to leek and cried, "Hitaru-san!" and thrust his katana forward.  
  
"Oh my God," gasped Hisoka.  
  
No...  
  
Hitaru was now haunching over Tenkei's body with Tenkei's weapon embedded right through his abdomen.   
  
Everyone stayed motionless while the barrier faded into oblivion slowly. The guards and reptiles remained at their places as well as the captives. Only two cloaked figures had slightly moved around, but nobody cared to notice.  
  
Hisoka shook violently but managed to stumble down the stairs and dashed right to where Tenkei sat. The boy had pulled out his katana and was now cradling Hitaru's body in his lap, tenderly.   
  
"Hitaru-san..." Tears were angrily streaming down, refusing to stop. He caressed the cerulean locks of hair and whimpered.  
  
Hitaru's eyes slightly adjusted to stare where Tenkei's face loomed over him. "Te-Ten...Tenkei...san. Th-tha...thank...yo-you. I am so so-sorry for hurting you." Crystal tears formed within his blue eyes as well.  
  
"Shhh. I-it's okay. I will always rememb-remember you," whispered Tenkei, still caressing Hitaru's hair.  
  
"I-I...will alw-always...l-love...you, Tenke-Tenkei-san. I ju-just...wish...t-th-that we c-could ha-ve grown u-up tog-together...Like w-we alwa-always wished." Hitaru gave a heave for breath and spoke again. "D-do...me a favor...wi-will you?"  
  
"Anything..."  
  
Hitaru gave a tiny smile. "Kil-ll Miyu-Miyuki for me. And you..." His eyes turned to a kneeling Hisoka, who had arrived a little while ago.  
  
Hisoka continued to shake. "Yes?"  
  
"He...I-is...here. Pl-please tell him...th-thank y-you fo-for giving m-me some-something to be-believe in."  
  
Hisoka did not understand who 'he' was but nodded.  
  
With that, Hitaru raised his hand to caress Tenkei's cheek softly. The boy immediately held Hitaru's cold and pale hand, afraid that it would shatter at any moment.   
  
"My de-dear...fr-friend...lov-loved one is what h-he told m-me-me to beli-eve in. Tha-that I-is you...Ten-Tenkei Kyo...Kyomeito."  
  
Tenkei's eyes widened. "Hitaru-san...What did you say? Kyomeito?"  
  
Hitaru gave a course laugh. "I love...you." Sapphire eyes closed shut and the hand that was placed on Tenkei's cheek went lifeless.  
  
Hisoka placed two fingers on Hitaru's throat. He bowed his head and said, "He's gone."  
  
Refusing to let Yeiko and the guards take Hitaru's body away form him, Tenkei cried his heart out and tightened his hold on his loved one. He let out a piercing scream that had a strong impact on everyone's heart.  
  
"HITARU!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ^^; Not sure what to say...I don't really know if Tenkei and Hitaru are lovers. You could think of it as them being lovers or best friends. ^.^; I just had to add this chapter in to have some sort of pause for Tsuzuki to think of something. Besides, I couldn't help but torture poor Tenkei. *huggles him and Hisoka and Tsuzuki*  
  
To Akane-chan: Yup! I am creating my own manga. I have been creating the characters and plot for about three months now. @.@ Still got to do the drawing now. And maybe in months to a year my site will be completely done. ^^;  
  
To Ryukai: Loved your ficcy! So kawaii and sappy! ^_^ *sighs dreamily* a prince and his bodyguard...Oooooh! What a great idea! ^_^  
  
To anyone who cares: When my site is complete I'll be drawing out Wishing Kokoros like a long doujinshi and post it for those of you who prefer visual like writing. *grin* And I promise to those other people that I WILL get to Death of Light! I'm almost done with the next chapter. ^^; 


	10. 10

Wishing Kokoros  
  
Mirai Kurosaki  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Don't you just love me? I posted two chapters for you this time instead of one! ^_^;;;   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two cloaked figures brushed by forcefully, pushing themselves to the front of the crowd. Both peered sharply through the thick cloaks, watching any sudden movement made by their enemy.  
  
"I think now is the time to attack."  
  
Byakko drew a hand out to stop Tsuzuki from continuing any further. "No. Let's see what happens next. Besides, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
A sigh escaped Tsuzuki. "All right."  
  
That was right when they heard the shattering scream that tore through their minds. Everyone besides Hisoka and Yume cried out and clutched their heads in agonizing pain. Images of the battle that had just currently ended flashed through their mind and the tormenting pain of what the boys had felt ripped through everyone's body.   
  
Tsuzuki grunted and struggled to speak. "Wh...What's happening?"  
  
"I...It must be a psychic attack." Byakko held his head tightly and cried out much like everyone was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeiko and the guards were unable to haul away Hitaru's body due to the fact that they were kneeling and clutching their heads in torture by the attack sent at them.  
  
Only Hisoka and Yume were able to sustain the control on their minds; however, they gave no thought to stop the boy's pain.   
  
Still Tenkei screamed and cradled the precious bundle that lied dead upon him. Ignoring the pain that continued to fly through him, he poured his emotions straightly and the strongest at Miyuki who was groaning in pain as well.  
  
"That...Little bitch..." Miyuki growled, trying to control his mind to no success.  
  
Everyone's cries began to fade tediously when Tenkei came to a halt in his attack. Feeling as if he was making no progress, he continued to stare at Hitaru's lifeless face. He sniffled and then placed a soft kiss upon Hitaru's forehead. Noticing the boy's change in actions, Yeiko and the guards around him began reaching in rage at the body and Tenkei.  
  
Hisoka noticed this and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. Yume hurled in front of Hisoka and circled him, roaring and clawing at any hands that tried to touch him.  
  
Yeiko reached out bravely but drew his hand back with a yelp. He held his now injured hand to his chest and stared harshly at Miyuki. "What now?"  
  
Hisoka interrupted and said, "Leave him be. You have damaged him enough. He will stay with me. Only I can calm him down and you all know it. I'm sure Miyuki will not mind much. If anyone dares to question my superior stance, they can deal with Yume."  
  
Yume let out another deadly roar sending a threatening warning to the guards.  
  
Forgetting the task he was suppose to do after a battle, Miyuki panted but managed to say, "Fine. I have to deal with the captives."  
  
Despite his hatred for Miyuki, Hisoka nodded and stood up, his mind only on the poor boy. He nudged the boy gently. "Come on, Tenkei. Let's get away from here."  
  
Not daring to take his eyes away from the body, Tenkei gave a hesitant nod. Yume strolled to Tenkei and allowed the boy to set himself on his back, who was still clutching onto Hitaru's shell.  
  
Hisoka set himself behind Tenkei, giving a dirty look at Yeiko. He turned his attention away from the traitor and whispered to Yume, "Let's go."  
  
Yume stretched out his jagged wings and took off to Hisoka's room. The two cloaked figures watched the beast soar high into the building and zoom out. Both looked at each other and nodded. They melted from the crowd and, being cautious not to catch any unwanted attention, dashed out through an unguarded door, which Yume had flown through.   
  
"Byakko, I want you to stay here, and keep an eye out for Miyuki. I'm going to find Hisoka."  
  
Byakko nodded and went the opposite direction, back to the crowds as soon as Tsuzuki had left. Just as he was about to enter the room though, a form appeared before him and pounced on him, causing his mind to go black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yume landed before Hisoka's door and allowed all of them to bound off. Hisoka opened the large doors and waited for everyone to enter to room before he did.  
  
Tenkei's tears had dried and left stained marks upon his rosy cheeks. His wounds did not bleed but left a nasty sensation in the skin. In either case, Tenkei placed Hitaru's body upon Hisoka's bed.  
  
"Shouldn't we patch him up, Yume?"  
  
Leave him be for now. He needs to do this.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Yume looked up. Spirit ritual that Miyuki would usually perform himself. Tenkei was trained how to perform it, but rarely does it.  
  
Not completely understanding, Hisoka stared up at the bloody Tenkei. Tenkei took each of Hitaru's deathly cold hands and entwined them, then placed it upon the still chest. He again removed a few strands of hair and placed one last kiss upon Hitaru.  
  
"I will not allow Miyuki to take your soul, Hitaru-san. He will realize he had made a careless mistake for not taking it before we left and I won't have much time. But I will take it for you."  
  
With a sigh, Tenkei pulled back his sleeves, revealing a wrist with a strange symbol on it. Due to how light it was, Hisoka couldn't tell what it was.   
  
"What is that on his wrist?"  
  
He was born with it. Classified as a birthmark.  
  
Soft chants began filling the room from Tenkei's lips. A gentle breeze surrounded Hitaru and Tenkei's body, blowing the locks of hair. Tenkei closed his eyes and placed his hands over Hitaru's chest.  
  
A tiny glow came from the chest and then throughout the entire body. The glowing body floated upwards and stood up, blinking slightly. A spirit, thought Hisoka, watching Hitaru's spirit stare into Tenkei's shut eyes.  
  
The spirit bent forward and placed his lips upon Tenkei's in a ghostly kiss. A gasp came from Tenkei and the spirit allied himself with Tenkei's body. Both Yume and Hisoka continued to watch, not wanting to disturb Tenkei.  
  
Once the spirit linked with Tenkei, Hitaru's body faded away and the breeze faded into extinction.   
  
"Tenkei..."  
  
The boy stared up at Hisoka and gave a slight smile. "His soul will always be with me now. But still..." He stared uneasily at his feat.  
  
Yume came over and nuzzled Tenkei with his head daintily. Let's fix up your wounds.  
  
Tenkei stroked Yume's fur and nodded. "Okay."  
  
The room stood silent as both Yume and Hisoka took out medical tools and patched up Tenkei very vigilantly, minding his other wounds. Hisoka wrapped up Tenkei's legs while Yume was able to do the arms and chest after applying gauze.  
  
Once the last bandage was wrapped around the boy's head by Hisoka, the materials were placed to the side and all sat upon the bed. Yume was lazily lying upon the pillows, while Hisoka held a sniffling Tenkei in his arms.   
  
All was silent until Tenkei spoke up. "I am so confused, Hisoka...Hitaru called me Kyomeito," he explained, cuddling closer into Hisoka's chest for warmth.  
  
"Join the club, kid."   
  
With a cringe of surprise, all turned swiftly around, facing the voice. Yume was the first to leap off, growling softly in a warning to whoever had currently entered without permission.  
  
A shadow crawled around and a form stepped into the light. Hisoka's eyes widened and he gasped with bewilderment.  
  
"Tsuzuki!"  
  
Tsuzuki grinned widely and asked, "Missed me, partner?"  
  
With a cry of joy, Hisoka hurdled off the bed and stumbled into Tsuzuki's welcoming arms. His tears finally sprang freely at the comforting warmth and emotion soothing him. Tsuzuki too had a few tears and had his arms tightly and possessively holding to the cherished being within his grasp.  
  
"Hisoka! I'm so relieved that you're not hurt!"  
  
Hisoka stared up, not caring for the tears that ran down, and gave a tiny smile. "I missed you so much. I was so scared that Miyuki would find you," he said, leaking a river of tears that trickled down harder.  
  
"Shhh. I'm here now. I won't leave you." Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed off the tears, drinking them as if they were priceless nectar. He then slightly turned his head and captured those teasing lips.   
  
Yume had ceased to threaten Tsuzuki after realizing who he was. Tenkei was beside him giving a wide smile of approval as the Tsuzuki threw Hisoka into a passionate yet gentle kiss, tangling his slim fingers through the silky strands of wheat hair.  
  
Both pulled back for breath after a moment, enjoying the heat from the other. They tightly held on to each other refusing to part.  
  
Despite that Tenkei did not want to interrupt, he shrieked out loud and collapsed to the floor, cradling his head.  
  
Tenkei-kun! What is it?  
  
Hisoka and Tsuzuki dashed to the boy, comforting him. Tenkei relaxed under their touched but resumed to hold his injured head.  
  
He said, "Yume-san, it's a Ceremony...but...I saw Hisoka....and Miyuki...."  
  
It can't be! I thought he refused to do that! He wouldn't dare to do that to Hisoka!  
  
"Perhaps they discovered something..."  
  
Tsuzuki raised a confused eyebrow and asked, "What about Hisoka?"   
  
Yume looked up at Tsuzuki and opened his mind to the older man. Hisoka is endangered. He must leave immediately...But how?  
  
With great concern, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms protectively around Hisoka, who was just as shocked. Tenkei stood up once again and tugged on Hisoka's outfit. He had a frightened and amazed look within his Tsuzuki-like eyes.  
  
Yume froze and lifted his head high up. He sniffed the area for a moment before letting a thunderous bellow. They know of Asato's presence! They-Ahhh!  
  
A group of large cobras had leapt from nowhere and pinned down Yume, despite the struggles and blows he made. A few sent sharp bites to his body, which stopped his struggles immediately.  
  
"Yume!" Hisoka spun around and saw Miyuki, Yeiko, and an entire group of soldiers creating a semi-circle behind them.  
  
Miyuki stepped forward, a lustful look among his eyes, while Tsuzuki sheltered Hisoka from him. "You were correct, Yeiko. That bitch took Hitaru's soul and Tsuzuki-san had entered the palace. And I assume there was a romantic moment between him and my prince. It seems your friend didn't have much luck, though."  
  
Two guards appeared and held a bruised and weak Byakko by the arms roughly. The Shikigami stared up at Tsuzuki and whispered an apology. Tsuzuki gave a sympathetic smile, understanding.  
  
Miyuki gave Tsuzuki a deadly and dirty look. "Seize them all."  
  
Five guards leapt up and brutally snatched Tsuzuki away from Hisoka, pinning him in an uncomfortable position. Yeiko stepped forward and bluntly jerked Tenkei by the arms, including three other guards that held him, not being cautious of the boy's wounds, causing him to cry out.  
  
"Stop it! Tenkei! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka raced to the two but was wrenched backward rudely by a strong arm. Miyuki smirked and mockingly teased Hisoka.  
  
"Nah-ah-ah, Hisoka. We have a Ceremony to attend. And you're our star along with me."  
  
Yume too was helpless as the cobras and the remanding four guards began yanking him out along with the others. Tenkei was the only one who was the most violent, slashing, biting, and screeching.  
  
"No! Hisoka-san! Don't let him do it! Don't let that bastard do it!" Eventually, the guards and Yeiko were able to yank the boy away with Yume and Tsuzuki close behind.  
  
Tsuzuki kicked and cried out, "Hisoka! Hisoka!" He freed an arm stretched out for Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka too reached out for Tsuzuki's hand but once again twisted backward, into Miyuki's embrace. He incompetently watched Tsuzuki cry out for him and was gone. "Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Time for the Ceremony my prince. That bastard will pay for his crime. In the meantime, let's go, shall we?"   
  
Involuntarily, Hisoka headed back to the throne room, all hope drained from his mind.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Let me down!"  
  
Tsuzuki struggled forcefully against the vines that resembled thorn vines, which held him up against the wall. Tenkei, Byakko, and Yume were in a similar situation, except that Yume was on all fours and was held to the floor rather than the wall.  
  
There is no way to escape! All we can hope for is something drastic to happen. These were created by Yeiko, which means that we are unable to penetrate them.  
  
"Hisoka-san! Hisoka-san!"  
  
Tenkei and Byakko were too struggling against their restraints, to no success though. Yeiko was at the throne, waiting for Hisoka and Miyuki while the guards were spread out among the room, prepared to stop any one from escaping. The captives were once again reunited in the room, all to the opposite side of the room from the guards, looks of disgust and anger flashing across them.  
  
Tsuzuki stared up and watched Hisoka enter the room, Miyuki following close behind. He growled and fought with great strength but gave up once he felt a sharp sting coming from the bruises he created from his struggles.  
  
Miyuki stood before the guards, Yeiko, and the four prisoners tied towards the back. "It is time for our Ceremony to begin. At this time, you will finally have a true prince!"  
  
The guards gave a cry of approval and growled at the same time to show off their muscular strength. Their weapons were thrown high into the air, excitement crossing all of their features. The captives booed and shouted in protest, demanding for Hisoka's freedom.  
  
It was then Hisoka understood what Miyuki's intentions were and quickly turned the opposite direction and fled. Sadly, Miyuki's eye caught the sudden movement and he had Hisoka in his arms in top time.  
  
"My dear prince," he said with a seductive voice. "Don't tell me you're leaving already? I've only just begun." With that, Miyuki created a tiny orb in the palm of his palm and hurled it into the ground.   
  
A large vine like wire slithered and tore out of the surface and caught Hisoka in his mid-section, pinning him about thirty feet from the ground, to the wall. His wrists were laced with the vine and pinned above his head. The rest of the vine slithered across his body and twined around his legs down to his ankles.  
  
He cried out form the tight grip they had currently on him. All besides the guards had already began screaming and bellowing below him with great protest.  
  
Miyuki laughed and flew up to where Hisoka was and stroked the boy's pale and horrified features. "Now...you are mine." He placed his hand before his chest and another glow came. He placed his hand on his chest and pulled out a lethal sword from it.   
  
Yume exploded into rage. That's my mother's sword! He killed her! He killed her!   
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "How do you know it's the same?"  
  
That circle of roses and that dragon inside of it is our symbol! The only possibility...Oh God, it can't be!  
  
Miyuki laughed mischievously and said a small chant. A strong gush of wind flew through out the room, causing everyone to cringe. As the chants echoed throughout the room, Miyuki placed his lips upon Hisoka's. Hisoka cried out from the pain that began twisting inside him from the spell's effect, and Miyuki thrust his tongue in, taking advantage of the situation.   
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki fumed with great fury and jealously at the close contact Miyuki was making on Hisoka.  
  
By this time, Miyuki pulled back and repeated the spell once again. Hisoka felt his energy drain with every word, which caused him to slump in defeat. All he could do was accept the fate that waited before him. He blinked upward and gasped. Miyuki raised the sword and flung it right at Hisoka's chest.  
  
"HISOKA-SAN!"  
  
Hisoka!  
  
Everyone cried out when the shadows escaped contact with the earth and shot out in all directions. Some darted at the tied bunch and sliced their bonds with little effort while the other half shot at Miyuki, which then created him to flip backward, only to have his shoulder make contact with the shadows. Another went straight for the slaves and freed the bonds that connected them all by their ankles. They rejoiced with a cry of approval.   
  
Next, Hisoka was cut lose and he plunged thirty feet down and down...  
  
"HISOKA!"  
  
...right into Tatsumi's awaiting arms.   
  
Tsuzuki and the gang brushed themselves off and stared at the people before them. Hisoka was unconscious in Tatsumi's arms, with Watari beside him.  
  
"Tatsumi! Watari!"  
  
Watari grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for the delay, pal. We made it right on time though, right Tatsumi?"  
  
Looking down at Hisoka, Tatsumi nodded. "Yes."  
  
Tenkei ran up to Watari and smiled kindly. "Thank you for freeing us."  
  
"No problem, Tenkei!"  
  
Tsuzuki stared at Watari with perplexed looks. "How do you know him?"  
  
Another grin. "He's the reason I found Miyuki's location."  
  
Tsuzuki dashed to a corner and sulked, turning into a chibi inu. "Why am I always the last to know?"  
  
A familiar laugh sounded through the room, shattering all side conversations, and all stared upward to see Miyuki. Despite the crimson stain that was appearing on his clothing, he appeared to look normal, with that evil lust in his eyes.   
  
"You think it's over? Ha! Fools!" Miyuki looked downward at the thousands of soldiers underneath him, waiting for his command. "Take the boy and Hisoka then kill the rest! Kill anyone who dares to interfere! Even my captives!"  
  
The guards let out a mighty roar and dashed as one right at the defenseless groups. Yeiko flew up, leading the running troops straight at the enemy. He divided the group into three parts; some went straight for the slaves that had participated in the fight to help Tsuzuki and his companions, while the others headed to distract the group and the other to kill.  
  
"Ohhh! Ooooh! Big trouble! Byakko! Fire!" cried Tsuzuki. He then spun to face Tatsumi and Watari, with a determined look in his eyes. "You two guard Hisoka and the boy. Do whatever you have to do to keep them safe."  
  
Both nodded and took off to the air, Watari holding Tenkei and Tatsumi carrying an out Hisoka in his arms, landing atop an edge that dipped upward. Watari set Tenkei down and took out a notepad and pen. He quickly began scribbling something.  
  
"What are you doing?" questioned Tenkei, trying to tug on Watari's arm.  
  
Watari chuckled evilly and proudly held up a photo of what Tenkei believed was supposed to be a dragon. He said, "It's my new creation! A dragon!"   
  
He then commanded his drawing to come to life and create a defense around them. The crooked dragon oddly slithered around the group, fighting as much against the guards that it could with its misshapen claws.  
  
Tatsumi sweatdropped. "Watari...Your drawings are so...." He was interrupted when a moan came from the bundle in his arms.   
  
Emerald eyes blinked open, taking a look at their new surroundings. Hisoka gasped and struggled violently against the strong grip.   
  
"Kurosak-kun, it's all right. It's us." Tatsumi smiled kindly and helped Hisoka down to his feet.   
  
"What..."  
  
He looked around and noticed Watari laughing evilly, too interested in his new and 'beautiful' creation. The screeching of inhuman tortures and wails of remorse caught Hisoka's ear. He kneeled down and peered over the ledge with awe.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!"  
  
Byakko and Susaku were engaged in venomous battles with larger creatures, which appeared equal to their strength. Hisoka's eyes darted back in forth searching for Tsuzuki's form.  
  
Hisoka's angered grew into irritation. "Where is he!"  
  
A small hand was placed on his shoulder and Hisoka turned to see Tenkei. The boy pointed with a finger. "There! I see him!" he shouted indicating with his finger.  
  
Hisoka trailed the direction where Tenkei pointed and saw Tsuzuki. Both he and Yume were currently engaged in a fatal battle with Miyuki and Yeiko, Miyuki with his sword, Yeiko with his sorcery, Yume with his swift abilities and Tsuzuki with his Shinigami gifts. Tsuzuki and Yume, and beside the disturbing looking paper drawing and the shadows, was the only thing that appeared to be in the way of them getting to where Tatsumi and the rest stood.  
  
"Bouya! Tenkei! Get down!" Watari dashed and shoved both small figures, harshly to the ground, barely missing a blow from a guard. "Shit! Tatsumi, they're coming from above as well!"  
  
Tatsumi grunted and tried to summon more dark shadows to assemble, to no success. "I am unable to control any more! There is just too many!"  
  
Tenkei leaned upward on his elbow and said, "Miyuki can command as many guards to appear. They are not real! They are all images projected from our minds but they can cause harm to us."  
  
Hisoka pushed away from Watari and continued to watch the bloody battle before him. "Miyuki...Why are you doing this...This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me." Tears swore to trickle, but Hisoka forced them to stay hidden.  
  
"Oh shit! Kurosaki-kun!"  
  
All turned to Tatsumi and saw his cerulean eyes widened with pure fear. Finding the source to Tatsumi's shock, time stopped. Yeiko had managed to pass Tsuzuki and Yume and was heading straight for Hisoka. He had a malignant beam among his palms, ready to be hurled at, that would surely kill anyone within its path.   
  
"HISOKA-SAN!"  
  
Time began moving in a slow pace before Hisoka's eyes. Yeiko shot out his beam with a precise lock on his target. Slowly and slowly, the beam headed for Hisoka's weak body. Knowing that Hisoka would have no time to lurch away form the attack; Tenkei shouldered Hisoka forcefully, into Tatsumi and took the attack full on his abdomen.  
  
All froze with disbelief. All battle ceased to halt even the one that was engaged with Tsuzuki and Miyuki.  
  
Tenkei gasped out at the shock, soaring through his body, feeling the beam spear right through him. He felt himself plunge from the edge, helplessly heading towards the surface.  
  
NO!!  
  
With swift movement, Yume raced to even up with Tenkei's speed and caught the boy before he collided with the surface. He glided back down to the ground and slipped the boy off his shoulders, tendering him as best he could.  
  
Tenkei...Tenkei!  
  
The boy coughed, spitting blood upon his chest, where a deep whole was embedded oozing rich deep red blood.   
  
Hisoka shook with rage and allowed the tears to roll down. "TENKEI!!!!!" Images of the boy's cheery face, always giving hope to those whom were down flashed through Hisoka's mind. He forced against Tatsumi and Watari's hold and leapt off the edge, stumbling to a halt.   
  
"TENKEI!" He raced quickly to where Yume lied, cuddling the boy with great tender. He too kneeled and touched the boy's deathly face.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Miyuki who went towards Yeiko, grabbing him forcefully by the collar. "You fool! I had strict orders not to harm him! How dare you! How dare you kill your future prince!"   
  
Yeiko gave a cold stare. "He would have not been fit. Only I was meant to be prince!"   
  
With that, Miyuki gave no hesitation to thrust his sword deep into Yeiko's body, chanting a verse from his spell. Everyone gasped with great alarm when they saw Yeiko's soul part from its body and explode into crystal like pieces.  
  
At this time, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari had huddled together, watching the scene before them. Both asked for Tsuzuki's condition and were relieved when there was no permanent damage. The living captives that were wounded or not, slouched and they too watched Tenkei heave for breath. Even the guards and snakes had stopped their battles, paying their respect for their dying prince.  
  
Yume howled with sorrow and open his mind to all that he was able to connect with. Tenkei...I never got to tell you...I am so sorry. I promised that I would tell you one day...And I am sorry for not saying it sooner.  
  
Tenkei's amethyst eyes turned to face Yume's dark ones, asking for an explanation.  
  
My dear...younger brother...  
  
All eyes shot out. Hisoka glared at Yume and demanded, "What are you saying?!"  
  
Miyuki shot down form the sky and landed gracefully. His sword now slicked with Yeiko's blood embarked upon it. He smirked and said, "He is right. His real name is Tenkei Kyomeito. Our youngest brother of the throne."  
  
Hisoka stood up and glared at Miyuki. He took a bold step to face Miyuki. "Miyuki!" he shouted, "Listen to me! What is happening to you?! We use to be good friends! You spoke to me when I was lonely, you comforted me when I was abused! Please, Miyuki! Come back to being what I thought once was a friend!"  
  
A cruel laugh was heard. "My dear, Hisoka. The only thing that I will do is make you mine by taking your soul. Despite the tragic incident of my dear younger brother, it will not stop my plans. I am in near control. Once I have you, everything will be mine! " He raised his fatal sword and raced quickly at Hisoka.  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
But Hisoka restrained himself from running. He took his stance and waited for the blow. The sword came inches to his chest and he shut his eyes tightly, refusing to watch the blood stream out; however, a shield barrier stopped the sword from attacking any further and sent Miyuki tumbling into one of his large beasts.  
  
Tsuzuki turned upward to see the cause of the miracle and almost vomited with shock. A white cloaked form stood diligently, a silver eye staring threateningly at Miyuki.  
  
  
"What is this, Miyuki? You disobeyed my orders? I thought I made it fairly clear that the boy was mine and mine forever! It hurts me to think that I trusted you with this. But I warned you, Miyuki. Once a puppet is created my its creator, it can never be created exactly the same again by the original. The creator always leaves his mark embarked upon his toy, indicating his ownership."  
  
Miyuki spat bitterly, "I thought we got rid of you for good!"  
  
A smirk appeared on Muraki's fine lips. "When a puppet cries for attention, its creator always returns."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aaahhh, so loooong! And I wasn't even going to add Muraki but I needed to. 


	11. 11

Wishing Kokoros 

Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 11

A/N: I am soooory to disappoint some of you who didn't want Muraki to come. *sulks* I really am sorry, but don't worry, he doesn't play that big of a part. It's just that I wanted to create my own evil character but I need that for another fic I'm writing after this one is complete. ^_~ Besides, there's a twist! More Tsu x Hi! More! ^^; Anyway, I really am sorry. This chapter is…evil. ^^; I was listening to a song and…I just got the idea. But don't be presumptuous! ^^; It'll get better…

~*~*~*~

Muraki jumped down and Miyuki stood up once again, tightly clutching his weapon. He stood silent for a moment before questioning, "What is you've come to do? You want to duel? Then let's finish it now. I'm tired of your interfering with Hisoka."

"I am not interested in what your childish and foolish mind has to offer to the boy."

Miyuki spat at Muraki. "I'm not foolish nor a child! I'm a mature and wise leader! Just as my father was!"

"Congratulations."

A low hiss made Muraki smirk. "You bastard! How dare you use sarcasm in my presence!"

As the verbal argument continued, Tsuzuki went by Hisoka and held the boy close to his body, using it as a shield. "Are you all right?"

Hisoka shuddered violently but managed to nod. "Yes."

Tenkei still continued to heave for breath but it seemed, to Yume, that he would not have much time left before he parts into the next world.

Both Tatsumi and Watari stood side by side, keeping a cautious eye on the guards' movements. They were covered in thick armor, and cloaks hung over their heads, concealing their faces. 

Tatsumi cursed softly under his breath. "What is _he_ doing here…"

__

He is helping you. Isn't that right, Hisoka?

All turned their attention to Yume, who had stood up on his four legs and had gently placed Tenkei down on the ground, eyes shut and hands entwined. 

"Tenkei…" whispered Hisoka. He pushed passed Tsuzuki and looked down upon the dead figure before him.

Tsuzuki crossed his arms and asked, "What do you mean helping?"

__

It makes sense, does it not? Why would Muraki go through all this trouble to save Hisoka when he knows that Hisoka is already cursed? You cannot reverse a spell like the one Muraki has cast. What point of that would be? He is not even real. He's playing with Miyuki's mind.

"But…That's not like him at all. And what… " said Tsuzuki.

Hisoka, keeping his eyes on the body, pointed out, "I created him."

"Hmmm?" 

Finally slightly adjusting his eyes to stare at Tsuzuki, Hisoka sighed deeply. "That is why I didn't try to run from the attack. I used a vision of Muraki to create a dream like image to appear."

Watari nodded in understanding, but he then asked, "Why choose him though?"

"Who else can screw up people's mind without killing them better than anyone else?"

"Ooooohhh."

Tatsumi asked, "How did you know about this?"

"I know Miyuki is part of the Kyomeito kingdom. A kingdom of dreams, right? Well, I read it in a book I found in my dresser the time Yume used it," explained Hisoka, finally meeting the others' eyes. "It explained a lot about their world and how to concentrate to create an image from a dream to appear. Almost like how I thought of Miyuki as a boy."

__

In either case, Miyuki will realize this soon. In the meantime, we have to get Hisoka out of this building safely.

Hisoka paused and thought. "I thought there was no way to escape." He looked over to Tatsumi that cleared his voice and pointed out the hall.

"We can try the opening. Watari and I entered through the guards, so that way won't help," he explained. 

Tsuzuki indicated to the guards and large beasts with regard. "How do we get pass them?"

Byakko gasped and pointed to where the guards and beasts stood soaked in blood. "Look!"

The guards and beasts were fading away; depressed looks still remaining in their eyes. They watched carefully until all disappeared and only the captives remained. The last twenty or so captives that still stood ran to where Tsuzuki and the others were.

"Thank you for your help. We lasted long enough until they faded away."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Huh?"

__

Haven't you realized this place out, yet? Remember that this is all a dream world, like a fantasy. Dream images can't last long within the mortal world, which causes them to only last for a certain period of time. Miyuki hasn't realized their disappearance due to the distraction Hisoka created. But Muraki will too fade if we waste any more time.

"But how do we escape?" asked Hisoka again.

A young girl with bright gold hair and chocolate eyes stepped forward. She wore rags as well and pointed in the opposite direction that Tatsumi suggested. 

"Go through the main dungeon. There are only snakes; they won't be much of a hassle for you guys. You can break down the wall I'm sure with your strength." She smiled. 

Hisoka nodded. "All right." 

The others nodded in agreement and followed Yume's lead very quietly after Tenkei was lifted into Watari's arms. As he was about to exit last, he turned to the slaves and gave a questioning glance. "Aren't you coming?"

The girl shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Miyuki will realize your escape in short time. We have also sworn our devotion to the Kyomeito shrine. We know that Yume will return and that he will bring Tenkei's body back. For now, you must keep it with you. We cannot let Miyuki take the boy's soul. We will not let Miyuki pass without a fight. Our gift to Tenkei."

Their loyalty touched Watari deeply. He smiled and nodded, quickly gaining up to the others with great pace. 

All captives turned when they heard a raging below. 

"NO! It can't be! I should have known of my guard's disappearance! Damn it! It's all Asato's fault! I will rip him with my two hands, after taking the one precious thing form him away!" He roared and spun around, only to find the remaining slaves standing tall.

"We cannot let you pass, Miyuko-san. As a Guardian of Tenkei's personal guards, I hear by punish you with the crime of murder. You will be punished by death. Your chances have all been drawn and you lost."

Miyuki ignored their threats, knowing the escape currently going on. "You fools! I will create another swarm of guards to kill you all! This is you last chance…"

The girl tilted her head slightly higher, with pride. "You know you do not have enough time to create more guards, Miyuki-san. You are alone. Even your own brother has turned against you."

With a cry, Miyuki dashed at the small pack and thrust his sword deep into the girl's chest. She gasped but kept her harsh glare on Miyuki.

"Y..your mo-mother's….pr-presence…wi-will al-a-always haunt you-your dar-k so-soul."

Miyuki snorted in disgust and turned his sword, causing a river of dark liquid to sprout from the girl's mouth. He watched her agony and flung out his sword, ignoring the stains that were made upon his clothes.

"Anyone else want to die after her?"

All slaves quivered with fear and allowed Miyuki to brush by them in a rush.

~*~*~*~

__

We're almost there! Hurry!

Everyone continued to race as much as their legs could sustain them. Because of his still abscessed body, Hisoka was the first to trip and collapse.

Tsuzuki looked back and paused in time to catch Hisoka. "Are you all right?" 

The others had paused briefly as well. All watch Hisoka shake his head. "Miyuki's close by. He knows where we are," he muttered, with a violent cough following.

__

Come Hisoka. You may ride on my back if it will help you.

Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka into his arm, despite the protest coming from the boy, and placed him comfortably on Yume's back. He stepped back and allowed Yume to take flight once again.

Watari and the others followed close behind.

They continued heading down a black path until they reached two large doors. Clanking was heard on the other side, as if there were still slaves struggling to be set free. 

Tsuzuki stepped forward and struggled to open the doors forcefully. When his arms ached intensely, he decided to stop and try something different. 

"Everyone stand back. Byakko, go ahead and just blow it up," he commanded.

A nod came from Byakko and he gathered a large sapphire color beam in the center of his wide mouth. With a growl and confirming that everyone was out of harm's way, he shot the beam and exploded the entire doors.

Hisoka coughed from the thick dust and peered inside. "There is no one inside…"

"What was the noise then," asked Tatsumi.

__

Snakes.

"Great."

All gasped when another bellow of rage reached their ears.

Watari patted Tenkei's body off with dust and stood up from where he was crouched. "Come on. We don't have any time left."

Yume lead the way once more and leapt through the remaining rubble of what were once the doors. Everyone pushed passed the scraps and followed Yume, who was currently heading to the back of the dungeon.

"Eeeekk!!!"

Tsuzuki leapt and hid behind Tatsumi when a large rattlesnake landed upon the ground before him, rattling its tail in a warning signal. 

Tatsumi patted Tsuzuki's head gently and said, "Don't be afraid Tsuzuki-san. It's only a snake. We can easily take care of it."

"But…but…I HATE snakes!"

Tatsumi smiled sweetly and said, "I will personally ask Konoe to take it out of your salary." 

Tears formed in Tsuzuki's eyes and he gave out a whimper. "But I don't like snakes!"

Hisoka interrupted by stating in a not too happy voice, "Looks like they like you, though. They're everywhere now."

It was true. About three dozens of snakes had slithered around them secretly and blocked their only way out.

__

I guess the only way is too fight them off. Tatsumi, I believe you and Watari are the best to guard Tenkei's body and Hisoka. I trust you with this.

Both Watari and Tatsumi nodded mutely in understanding. Tatsumi went to where Yume carried Hisoka, ignoring Tsuzuki's please for protection from 'monsters', and took the boy easily into his own firm arms.

"All right! Time for some more action!" exclaimed Byakko, whisking his large tail back in forth with an eager desire to battle. 

Tsuzuki, despite his previous whine about hating snakes, decided to take out his hatred out on them with Byakko. He pointed to the center of one group of the snakes and commanded for an attack that will wipe them away.

With pleasure, Byakko sent a deadly attack where ordered to. He purred in triumph but it was short lasted as another group headed straight for the pair.

Yume was currently slashing and ripping at the creatures that got in his way as he tried to reach the back of the dungeon. He leapt high into the air and swooped down, killing five of the snakes that were in his path.

"Tatsumi! Behind you!"

Tatsumi turned and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. A few snakes had managed to sneak by Tsuzuki's guard and were prepared to set an attack that would cause death form their fangs.

Before the fangs struck on their prey, shadows swirled around them and backfired by squeezing the snakes to their death. 

Watari frowned and squinted his eyes. After confirming his thought he cried out, "Look! They keep coming back!"

Hisoka too had notice this and looked over to Yume, who was not in audible range of Watari's voice due to the cries and hisses made.

__

Yume-san, every time we destroy a creature, another one replaces it, which appears out of nowhere.

Great. Miyuki must have programmed the snakes to appear in an image by sensing danger. I should have thought of that before!

Everyone scanned over Tsuzuki when he cried out in pain. He knelt down and was clutching a soaking red arm with his good right one. 

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka leapt out of Tatsumi's arm but whimpered when a wave of electric bolts seized through his body. Tatsumi, luckily, caught the boy in his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun," he explained with sympathy, aiding Hisoka back into his arms. "You are still to weak to move."

"But…Tsu-Tsuzuki…" 

Tatsumi lifted his eyes to where Tsuzuki was. Byakko had recently dashed to where his master crouched and was fighting off any attackers. "Tsuzuki! Are you all right?"

Amethyst eyes struggled to open. A soft voice came from Tsuzuki. "Y-yes…it is beginning to heal."

Everything froze with such great speed it was deathly frightening. The snakes withered in agony and burst into specks of diamonds. A rumbling sound was then heard followed by the futile shaking of the ground. 

__

It's Miyuki! He's trying to explode the entire palace! We must leave NOW!

With great caution, everyone headed to the back of the dungeon. Byakko had already created a blast and destroyed the wall. 

"Tatsumi, give me Hisoka. I'll hand him down to you once you're ready," said Tsuzuki, already taking the prone form into his arm; his injured arm had almost completely healed.

Tatsumi nodded. "All right."

Yume peered downward and growled silently. He spread out his wings and leapt off the rubble, gliding downward. _Hurry! _

Watari braced himself on the edge and followed Yume's lead, clutching tightly to the tiny body he held. He too flew downward until he was safe upon the ground. Byakko was right behind the scientist. 

It was now time for Tatsumi to go. He sprung off and steadied himself until he was ready to take Hisoka into his arms.

Hisoka looked up with jarring emerald eyes at Tsuzuki. "I'm scared," he admitted.

"Don't be," uttered Tsuzuki, giving a charming smile. "I'll be coming down too." With that, he gave a gentle kiss upon the boy's soft lips, causing him to burn with embarrassment. 

"YOU!"

Tsuzuki broke off the moment and spun around to see burning chocolate eyes. Miyuki huffed with every breath and began maniacally stepping toward the two.

"I am going to rip you apart inch by inch until you beg for mercy. I will kill you and take back Hisoka! Aaaaahh!" He plunged his sword deep into the ground, causing it to stir even more with protest.

Almost instantly, the entire palace began crumbling. Tsuzuki cursed and tossed Hisoka quickly into Tatsumi's arm, causing the two to grunt at the sudden impact. "Here!"

Hisoka struggled and reached out for Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki! No! You're going to die if you don't jump down NOW! TSUZUKI!"

In spite of his struggles, Tatsumi bounded backward and joined the others on the surface a safe distance away from the crumbling building where Tsuzuki was trapped.

"TSUZUKI!!"

~*~*~*~

Breathing became harder with every second that passed by. Heavy weight crushed upon his battered body, cutting his oxygen short, even though it wasn't necessary to his existence.

Tsuzuki forced his eyes to flutter open and to clear the blurry vision. Everything was dark and gloomy. It appeared, by feeling, that everything form his shoulders down was trapped among the heavy rubble.

"TSUZUKI!!"

Tsuzuki's weak voice and rasped voice found its way out. "Hi…Hisoka…"

He slightly shifted his head so that he was able to see a tiny group huddling close by. Probably his companions, he thought. He studied the scene harder and noticed the reason for the screaming.

"Come here, Hisoka."

He noticed the mocking innocence in the voice and knew it was Miyuki. Somehow he was unharmed and was currently standing about a dozen yards from the group.

"Don't you dare touch him!" came another voice.

Tsuzuki struggled against the weight. "Hi..H..His-Hisoka…"

"AAAAHHHH!!"

~*~*~*~

"Let him go!"

Miyuki laughed cruelly and jerked Hisoka harshly closer to his body, with a possessive look in his eyes. The boy was too weak to even raise a fist to Miyuki but feebly tried what he could do.

Tatsumi cursed mentally, not believing that Miyuki could surprise him so easily. When the building collapsed, Miyuki had already escaped and set and attack at Tatsumi. Fortunately, he was able to dodge the attack but it caused him to lose balance and drop Hisoka. And of course, Miyuki was there to possess the boy once again,

A soft breeze yet silent breeze sent chills down everyone's spines. The trees rustled and the waves began picking up strength, sprinkling tiny mists upon their faces when crashing upon the sand. 

__

Let him go Miyuki!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought I trusted you, my dear brother." Miyuki smirked, giving a slightly dirty look at his brother.

Yume met Miyuki's gaze._ And I trusted you with our younger brother._

Miyuki huffed and forced Hisoka to gaze into his eyes by harshly grasping his chin. "You are of no use to me, Yume," he began. "Right not, I need this soul to be mine forever."

Watari held Tenkei close to his body and whispered, "Tsuzuki…we need you…"

Byakko growled and dashed in his pure form and sprung at Miyuki. His chance was thrown into oblivion when a powerful attack sent him flying over Miyuki's head, making a breaking contact with the surface.

"Byakko!"

__

Miyuki! Please do not do this!

"You are mine, Hisoka…." Miyuki leaned his head downward ready to cast his last spell. He chanted softly, draining Hisoka's energy away slowly.

Hisoka tightly shut his eyes until he could not stand the agony his inner body was experiencing. He let out a hoarse scream, indicating the pain he was currently in. 

A large cry of protest caused Miyuki to snap upward, but at the last moment. A dark form flew at him and collided with his body, which caused him to lose his grip on Hisoka.

Tatsumi and the others eyes widened with hope and they all gave a sigh of relief. The rushed to Hisoka's side once Miyuki was pounced on.

Hisoka, with the aid of Tatsumi and Yume, was able to spot what had distracted Miyuki. He grunted and cried, "Tsuzuki!"

"Ugh!" Tsuzuki groaned as he was brutally thrown onto the surface, where Byakko was, in human, struggling to regain his footing. 

"Tsu…Tsuzuki, are you okay?" he asked, trying to help Tsuzuki lift his head.

"YOU FOOL! HOW **DARE** YOU INTERFERE! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME!"Bellowed Miyuki, creating an electrical shock around his sword. His eyes were full of pure hatred at Tsuzuki.

The discomforting feeling that pierced his body was too much for Tsuzuki to handle at once. All he could do was watch helplessly at the blow that would end his partnership with the one true person he loved.

"Good-bye, Asato Tsuzuki."

Hisoka refused the help from his friends and forced himself to crawl towards Tsuzuki. He was then able to gather his thoughts to lift himself up with his legs. He feared he would be too late when the sword was raised in a ghastly pose.

Tsuzuki shut his eyes as soon as the sword plunged right at him.

"TSUZUKI!!!"

The light that burst from the sword was so intense; his eyes ached despite that they were shut. He waited but did not feel the attack. Hopefully, it was harmless enough to peer open one eye. Instantly, he regretted it.

Before him, the sword had indeed made its attack but had missed its target. Instead, the sword was plunged through Hisoka's frail body, blood already spurting swiftly. 

All was silent and was frozen from the shock. Not even Tsuzuki could find his voice to cry out.

Miyuki's eyes were shaking with bewilderment. "Why…Wh-why…did you sacrifice yourself! You fool! Why?"

He was rewarded with a mocking smile. Hisoka coughed but managed to speak. "I…I wo…won't…let you…hu…h-hurt him…e-ev-ever."

Still unable to understand, Miyuki shook with rage. "WHY!"

Hisoka laughed hoarsely. "Look…at…w-wh-what's hap-ha-happened to y-you…Mi-Mi-Miyuki. Yo-you're..a…mo-m-monster…Go-go ahe-a-ahead and k-kill me…an-and ta-take m-my so-soul…just li-like you ki-killed you-your ow-own brother."

Miyuki's eyes shot open with shock at the statement. A wave of nausea crashed upon him and he caused the sword to fade away back into his chest. He stumbled backward; tears beginning to spring form his eyes and body shuddering greatly 

"Wh..what…hav…have…i…done…"

Hisoka's body finally gave out and plunged right into Tsuzuki's arms. He too was shaking with fear as the others watched in pure horror.

"Hisoka…you…you…"

A finger placed itself on Tsuzuki's quivering lips. "Shhh…I'm…so-sorry…fo-for not…being so kind to you…I…I…" Hisoka stuttered, trying to speak. 

Instead, Tsuzuki leaned down and gave Hisoka one last passionate kiss. Tears tangled and leaked down, creating tiny puddles upon the cold surface, mixing in with the gentle mist.

He bent back and stared into bright emerald eyes. "I…love…you…Tsuzuki…." He gave Tsuzuki his first pure smile and shut his eyes with a heave of breath.

Tsuzuki's body refused to control itself even when he held Hisoka to his chest, cradling it with gentleness. "Don't die…don't die….I need you, Hisoka…DON'T DIE!" he continued to ramble.

He sobbed helplessly and stared up into the moonlight. "**HISOKA!!!!!!!!!**"

~*~*~*~

A/N: …Oh my…


	12. 12

No puedo estar sin ti

Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 12

A/N: ^.^; I guess that people are in a state of shock, ne? Well, do to a request, I will make it more dramatic. BUT, I understand that a lot of people do not like that idea of people dying and just moving on from there unless BOTH die. Also, I will make the ending…err…just read. I think there will be one more chapter after this…or…something. Kind of short…Oh, and there are Spanish lyrics from a song. ^^;; I am too lazy to write the English ones because I can't translate well. I just speak it, no translating…^^;;; Maybe later….

~*~*~*~

Watari sucked in a deep breath as a few tears treacherously trickled down, dripping down onto the surface. In his arms, still lied Tenkei's frail body, pale as death. But somehow, the moonlight continued to shine off, giving a sign that the boy actually lived.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

The soft reply from Tatsumi caused Watari and Yume to shift their gaze on the man. He too, along with Yume, had formed tears unwillingly in their frightened eyes. Watari frowned and waited to see if Tatsumi wanted to continue speaking.

It appeared, though, that Tatsumi could no longer form words to speak of the ripping agony that jerked at his heart. Wanting to leave the man some space, Watari turned his attention to Miyuki.

Still shaken from Hisoka's statement, Miyuki was doubled over, his arms tightly gripping his shoulders as if it gave some ease to him. He resumed his bawling and whispers of disbelief of the past years for him.

He was a broken and beaten image.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki struggled to grasp air into his lungs from the harsh coughs and sobs he made. The now helpless form in his arms equaled to Tenkei's deathly pale features. Blood still stained his and the boy's clothing from the wound in his stomach, and the blood that streamed down the corner of his mouth had stopped. The body did not move. 

__

Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla

Y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical

Y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla

Las alondras del deseo

Contan, vuelan, vienen, van

Hisoka was nothing more than a ragged doll.

Despite that Hisoka could no longer hear his soothing words, Tsuzuki felt secure when speaking to the boy.

"Hisoka…" he said. "I love you so much. Remember…the first…first time we met? You thought th…that I was a vam…vampire" He chuckled effortlessly, tears still rolling down. "I miss being at the office with you…by your side…By your side…"

Byakko tore his gaze away, not daring to let anyone to notice his streaked tear face. _Poor Tsuzuki…He will never live through this…_

Y me muero por llevarte

Al rincon de mi guarida

En donde escondo un beso

Con matiz de una ilusion

Se nose va acabando el trago

Sin saber que es lo que hago

Si contengo mis instintos

O jamas te dojo ir

The waves had dimmed down, leaving only leaving the trail of a soft mist sprinkling around the group. The night grew darker and the breeze blew slightly harder, with a melancholy howl.

Tsuzuki cradle Hisoka closer to him, trying to give warmth to the boy though he knew it was useless. Wheat hair gently swayed in the breeze, flowing over closed eyes. A soft hand pushed them to the side, revealing such delicate skin.

Tsuzuki forced his tears to fade slightly away, only leaving smaller tears to leak. He finally lifted his head and found his teammates gathered in the corner, mourning silently. To his right, Miyuki shook uncontrollably staring at the ground. 

A gentle hand was placed on Tsuzuki's shoulders and he spun around to see his Shikigami frowning deeply.

He softly said, "I'm sorry Tsuzuki. There…There is nothing we can do…He is gone…Forever. There's nothing any of us can do to bring him back."

Tsuzuki looked back down at Hisoka and then at the scenery around him once more. He shook his head mutely.

"You're right…there is not a thing I can do…Ever…" He sniffled and stood up with Hisoka dangling in his arms. He headed towards his friends, Byakko following close behind.

~*~*~*~

__

Asato-san is coming this way. Yume huffed and sat on his hind legs, lazily staring up into the sky. 

The stars did not even show the slightest hint of a twinkle. The sky had died along with Hisoka.

Both Tatsumi and Watari lifted their heads to see Tsuzuki and Byakko. Neither showed a bit of emotion on their faces anymore. 

"Tsuzuki-san," whispered Tatsumi.

Amethyst eyes blurred with tears once more and tears raced downward, in an unstoppable manner. The man fell to his knees, bawling his heart out and screaming with every breath and shudder.

The sounds caused the others to cringe. Watari knelt down as well and placed Tenkei's body before him and Tsuzuki. He carefully took the boy's hand and entwined them before placing them upon the lifeless chest. 

The action did not cease Tsuzuki's sobbing, but it had caught his attention. He stood there, sniffling for a moment before understanding. He too placed Hisoka upon the surface, tearing a piece of his think jacket to use it as a headrest for both Tenkei and Hisoka. He cupped the boy's hands and placed them upon his chest after giving them a soft kiss. He leaned downward and gave another gentle kiss upon the soft lips.

Tatsumi watched both of them and gave a sympathetic look. His cerulean eyes had paused form the tears and were filled with regret. His fist bawled into tight fits, turning white with every minute of anger rushing through him. 

__

What…

The sudden telepathic thought brought Tatsumi back to his senses. He looked at Yume and noticed the young prince was glowing into a deep blue shade color. The others turned as well and gasped with alarm.

The beast grew taller, his fur smoothing out to skin with clothing shifting into a comfortable outfit (a long white robe-like costume). His eyes remained a dark shade but his fur upon his head grew out to his waist long hair, tied back neatly with a piece of cloth. Yume's eyes blinked open a few times and he stared down at himself.

"I…I'm a dream being once more. I can speak!" He roamed over his slender and boyish yet masculine body. His eyes widened when he felt his hair for the first time in many years. He allowed the strands to thread through his finger and back down to settle on his back.

Tsuzuki gave a very weak smile. "It is nice to see you a dream human…thing…human." But his face wrinkled with sorrow quickly.

Yume kneeled before Tsuzuki and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Asato-san…Not even Hisoka was to deserve this fate."

"…I know…"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply and stood up, a determined look crossing his features. He turned his back towards the others and strolled slowly to where Miyuki sat.

Tatsumi reached out, but was stopped by Watari.

"No. Leave him be. Tsuzuki needs to take out his emotions in whatever way he can."

~*~*~*~

Miyuki shuddered in a violent breath and coughed. He brought his hands down and glared through a blurry vision of tears at them. _Hisoka…Tenkei…my dear brother…_

He whimpered and shook harder at the thought of his dying family. He remembered staring the fire. He was just a boy going into his teen years, as humans would say it. All his life, he knew he was interested in the black arts, everything against his parent's wishes. They decided to move the family down here on earth for business purposes one day. He was forced along as a punishment for his sly ways. His brother was too to come for a surprise that was in stored for him.

He recalled a viscous slap to the face from his father when he announced that he would study the black arts. He was locked up into the top story of the building, only his little baby brother Tenkei to keep him company, as the baby lied in his crib. The boy was much too small to talk, but was a good listener when his older brother spoke. Of course, there was Hisoka, who called for him when he was afraid. Instantly, Miyuki wanted Hisoka. He learned about the boy's talents and interests. Unfortunately, they lost contact once Hisoka was at the age of thirteen. He then realized later that the boy had died by a man named Muraki. 

Occasionally, he heard rumors of his father giving the throne to his brother, Yume, and his mother to give him their sword after; of course, she would be forced to kill herself in the process. But Miyuki would not allow it. He had already lost Hisoka and would not lose his pride.

Instead, he came up with his own idea after long months of collecting these amazing creatures called 'snakes' on earth. They reminded him of the demons that he studied about in the black arts. 

He found matches that would prove use to him. That night he had silently entered the smaller library where his father was studying treaties. He took the matches and sent it to flames, which quickly swallowed his loyal father.

His mother had heard the screams of torture his father went in and raced downstairs, only to be cast with blacks magic and killed by her own son. But before her last breath, Miyuki summoned the sword to rise from her chest and into his possession. It was then, his brother had entered, eyes wide with fear. The house began crumbling down into rubble and Miyuki had easily caught his brother in a spell before he escaped. 

He knew of his brother's pure magic and turned his brother into monstrous and feared creatures, unlike his youngest brother, whom he saved to use to his advantage later on. Only the library remained, as a gift for his dead and precious Hisoka that held the memories of his past. He vowed revenge on all those who ever thought of betraying him.

He ran outside and hidden amongst the bushes, his younger brother squirming in protest and his brother unconscious, drained from the spell. He watched the fire being placed out with powerful attacks of water from men in thick outfits. He finally decided to put his plan in controlling the kingdom to the test.

For a while, though, Miyuki thought his plans would be useless without Hisoka. Until one day he heard of the Shinigami and of a new recruit none other than the name of Kurosaki Hisoka. From there on, events led up to where he currently was, bawling.

"Hisoka…"

The shuffling of feet caused Miyuki to span his head upward, staring straight into deadly eyed of Tsuzuki.

Miyuki sneered and rudely, yet with a crackling voice, "What do you want?"

"Want?" spat Tsuzuki, his fists clenching tightly. "The only thing I _ever_ wanted…the only thing that _ever_ needed me as much is gone! What am I supposed to want now? Huh! Tell me then! Hisoka is gone forever! I…I…" He began shuddering for breath.

A disgusted yet hurtful look flashed in Miyuki's face for a brief moment. "Why! Why did he go in front of the attack! He…he knew…he would die…why…I…I only wanted him to be happy…with me…I loved him so much…"

Tsuzuki sighed and gave an apologetic look, yet, still keeping a harsh tone. He kneeled down by Miyuki and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "If you loved him so much, you should do what is best for _him_, not for you, Miyuki. He cared about you so much…but not like this."

__

Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir

Si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi

Tal vez te fundirias

A esta hoguera de mi sangre

Y vivirias aqui y yo abrazado a ti

Another sorrowful look came to Miyuki, and instead, it stayed there. Tsuzuki continued.

"Hisoka…he took the attack to save me. Don't you understand? Even I didn't know he cared enough about me to sacrifice himself like that…And now I regret it. I caused so much pain to him…and still, he finds it in his heart to love me. He would never want you to be like this. He wanted you the way you were when he was younger…But now, neither of us can have him back." 

Tsuzuki looked down at the ground helplessly and stood up once again. Before he turned away, he pulled out an object from his pocket and allowed it to dangle from his grip. He extended his arm out and offered it to Miyuki, whom hesitantly took it. 

"It fell off of him when he had fallen into my arms," Tsuzuki said, beginning to turn away.

Miyuki stared at the object carefully and whimpered. It was Hisoka's necklace that had the golden letters of 'WK' engraved together.

"Wishing Kokoros."

Tsuzuki slightly turned his head to see Miyuki stand, clutching tightly to the necklace. He waited as Miyuki explained.

"It is the necklace I gave Hisoka on his thirteenth birthday. The letters stand for Wishing Kokoros…or Wishing Hearts if you would like." He once again stared dreamily at the jewelry. "I told him that hearts can wish, despite the fact that the owner of that heart may come from a different world. We talked a lot about it…so I made this for him. It was created form his and my blood and tears. Then, I created the shape with gold from the sword. That is why there are those letters embarked on the sword. I used it to create this."

Tsuzuki couldn't speak. Miyuki truly cared for Hisoka…

__

Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentis

Que no hay momento que you pueda estar sin ti

Me absorbes el espacio

Y despacio me haces tuyo

Muere el orgullo en mi

Y es que no puede estar sin ti

"What about the deaths?"

Miyuki gave a dirty look. "I only killed a few to gain their souls as a warning to those in my kingdom. They believed I would not dare. So I did it and embarked the letters to give a sign to the JuOhCho to catch Hisoka's attention. The rest were my guards' doing for protection…"

"…"

Tsuzuki nodded and turned to face Miyuki. "I ask you one favor."

With a perplexed look, Miyuki asked, "What is it?"

"Let me see the sword."

"…I don't know."

"Do it for Hisoka."

When the boy's named was mentioned, Miyuki quickly agreed and summoned the sword form his body. It gave a dazzling glow until it finally faded away, landing gently in Miyuki's hand. He handed it to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki took the sword and roamed his eyes over it. It was rather spectacular for battle but not too heavy to weigh down. Once confirming the sword, he positioned it above his head, ready for an attack.

From where he stood, Tatsumi reached an arm out and shouted, "Tsuzuki! Don't kill him! Let JuOhCho deal with it!"

Yume agreed quickly and was already rushing with the others to where the two stood.

"Stop Tsuzuki! This is not like you to kill someone! Stop!"

Tsuzuki ignored the please and studied the face of Miyuki. It was emotionless; however, his eyes seemed to plead for the death he deserved. With a grunt Tsuzuki plunged the sword deep into the chest, causing blood to immediately pour freely.

"Oh god! Tsuzuki!" cried Watari, stopping abruptly form the insanity.

Tatsumi too was shaken and frozen from where he had paused from sprinting. "Oh god…Tsuzuki…he…"

The sword had been plunged through Tsuzuki's very own chest. The man gave another low grunt as he withdrew the sword form his chest and upon the surface at Miyuki's feet.

Brown eyes shook with shock. "Why…"

"I…I promised Hisoka…that no matter what…I would be with him. Even in death…I would never break my promise," he said, giving slight coughs of protest. 

The others watched in dread as Tsuzuki stumbled to where Hisoka lied, which was centered about some yards from where he currently stood. The struggle was fierce, but he managed to reach Hisoka. He crumbled to his knees and fell hard on the cold surface, his head landing in the crook of Hisoka's neck. 

"Hi…Hisoka…"

He gave a smile and took one of the boy's hands into his own, refusing to part even when the others dashed back to where he lied with his lover. 

He whispered, "Like I promised Hi…Hisoka…Right…by your…side…I love you." His last breath was peaceful and his eyes closed slowly. His body relaxed, but his hand still held a firm grip on Hisoka's hand.

__

Me absorbes el espacio

Y despacio me haces tuyo

Muere el orgullo en mi

The others could only stand around the now three bodies. Tenkei's, Hisoka's, and Tsuzuki's shells lying amongst each other, only two of them holding on to the promises they made to each other.

But it now appeared that Hisoka, too, had the slightest hint of a smile playing his lips.

__

Y es que no puede estar sin ti

~*~tbc~*~

A/N: *cries* I was listening to "Por Debajo De La Mesa" by Luis Miguel one day and I got this idea. BUT, I will not end it there! I refuse to end it there! I would cry EVERY day! Besides, I have to tell what happens next. ^_^ I've decided, one more chapter to go!!


	13. 13

Wishing Kokoros

Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 13

A/N: Last chapter everyone! ^.^ Next, while the making of my web site and etc., a new ficcy! It's…hmmm…how should I say…well, there's more TsuxHi and a vacation gone wrong with jealousy, evil and sexy opponents and hot tubs! Something on those terms ^.~

~*~*~*~

Yume was the first to react. With a hurt look in his eyes, he kneeled down to where the couple lied and frowned deeply. To him, it appeared that Tsuzuki could have healed himself if he wished. Obviously, from his previous suicidal attack, he was willing to die to stay with Hisoka.

"Miyuki-kun…" he whispered. 

The silent comment from his brother caused Miyuki to snap into attention. From where he stood, he could tell that Yume was calling him to come over. Hesitantly, he slowly trotted to where the group stood, trying to show no threat, though he knew that their hatred was intense by this point.

His brother lazily brushed a few strands from Hisoka's face, admiring the slight smile that was frozen upon those frozen lips. He said, once his brother stood by, "Is this what you wanted, brother?" Look at what your greed has brought you to. The one you claimed that you loved is gone…as well as his own beloved."

His darkened eyes loomed to rest politely on his brother, who began shaking slightly with confusion.

"I…I…I didn't…" stammered Miyuki, wrapping arms protectively around him.

Yume went to his brother and wrapped his arms kindly around Miyuki's shoulders. The stuttering had ceased as soon as Miyuki melted into his brother's touch. He too wrapped his arms firmly around his brother and struggled to keep the tears away.

Miyuki breathed in deeply. "I…Tenkei…"

"You can still bring back, Tenkei," began Yume. "His blood runs through your veins and mine…but it is Hisoka and his loved one that is a struggle."

Miyuki pulled his head back slightly, arching his brows up, indicating an interest in what he brother had to say. 

~*~*~*~

Tatsumi collapsed to his knees with shock and could only support himself with his hands clutching at the surface beneath him. He clenched his hands into fists and tightly shut his eyes, refusing to stare into Tsuzuki's still colorful face.

He shuddered and gasped, "It can't be…"

A gentle touch was placed upon Tatsumi's shoulders. Sparkling sapphire eyes met watery gold ones. Watari kneeled down too so that he was at a reasonable level with Tatsumi. 

Watari sniffled and tried to give one of his enchanting smiles, but with feeble rewards. "Tsuzuki truly cared about that kid."

Tatsumi slightly crawled over to where Tsuzuki lied, brushing by Watari and leaned over to watch the pair's faces. Neither seemed to have a disappointed emotion crossing their faces. Perhaps they were somewhere where they could be happy.

"It can't be…" he repeated. He slammed his fists into the ground a couple of times with great force the surface nearly cracked. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Byakko, who had turned into human form and was caressing Tsuzuki's features, whimpered and allowed tears to stream down, onto the man's jaw. "Tsuzuki…"

He sighed deeply and flicked his tail in protest before he stood up and said, "You never deserved this, Tsuzuki…Hisoka. I'm sorry I couldn't save either of you." With that, he faded away, his last tears spilling onto the ground, creating tiny ripples and echoing through the area.

Watari watched the Shikigami sadly drift away. He turned his attention back to Tatsumi, who had finally begun to exhaust from his rough attacks at the ground.

"Tatsumi," he whispered soothingly, "I think it is time we leave. Konoe is expecting our arrival soon, I believe. There is nothing more we can do. They are gone…"

"No! He can't be gone! Tsuzuki **never** harmed anyone! He always blamed everything on himself without thinking! And now, he has taken the punishment for something that could have been prevented! He doesn't deserve this! The only one who should die is Miyuki! It's his fault Tsuzuki is dead! It's not FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! They can't take them him away!!!"

His last sentence was slightly cracked when he began to bawl helplessly. 

Watari flinched with every shudder. All he could do was kindly pat Tatsumi's back, like any partner or mother would do.

"I know," he said. "I know."

~*~*~*~

Miyuki stared emotionlessly at the sobbing man. The wavy haired one was trying to calm him down, but with little effort, for he too was crying.

"Miyuki-kun…"

Yume narrowed his eyes, hoping for his brother to respond. His younger brother broke free from his embrace and had stepped closer to the small group. 

Before Yume could receive an answer, a soft rumble caught his attention. Everyone, still having tears gathered in the corner of their eyes, tilted their head upward slowly to pear into the dark sky. 

Clouds formed thickly overheard, turning into a darker shade by the minute that passed. A single raindrop plunged down gracefully and gave a tiny splash on Hisoka's cheek, trickling down to one side as if though a tear. 

The trees and waves caught a fierce yet tamed wind and rustled and roared. Another raindrop pierced through the sky and on Tsuzuki's face. Then another fell upon the entwined hands. Soon, armies of raindrops softly dancing to the beat of the howl, roar, and rustle of nature around them attacked.

Tatsumi and Watari finally stood up and held Miyuki with a deathly glare. 

"You coward!" cried Watari.

Tatsumi added to Watari's statement by shouting, "What kind of twisted mind do you have to do this! You kill your youngest brother! Then, innocent slaves that were only protecting the good of the kingdom! Then you kill Kurosaki-kun! But it wasn't enough, was it? So then you kill Tsuzuki!-san"

Miyuki took a threatening step forward and balled up a fist. "My kingdom was in better shape with me than ever! I had power! I had Hisoka until that bastard took him away!"

"He's not a bastard! He never asked for this! He never harmed anyone!"

"He knew the consequences! He shouldn't have killed himself!"

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't killed the kid!"

Miyuki snorted and drew out his sword with great speed. "How dare you! He got in the way! I was only trying to protect him from this cruel world!"

Tatsumi and Watari braced themselves but refused to keep quiet. Both shouted back with Miyuki in a verbal argument, until he had positioned his weapon and took a stance to race at the two.

It was Yume who leapt form his current spot onto the surface, which parted the two groups. Facing Miyuki, he stretched his arms in protest and commanded Miyuki to keep at a distance from Watari and Tatsumi.

"You all must stop!"

Miyuki snarled, "Get out of the way!"

"What's the matter, Miyuki? Aren't you going to kill off your last brother as well or ar you losing your touch?" teased Tatsumi with a cruel voice.

"**SILENCE!**" 

Everyone shut their mouths quickly, fearing the demanding and angered voice from Yume. 

The prince, soaked with raindrops, sighed with satisfaction and turned slightly to face forwards so that he could see everyone. He placed his arms back in their respective spot by his side.

"Listen to me. We have to stop this arguing. The Kyomeito Kingdom and the spirit world are close companions. We cannot be wasting time arguing," he explained, beckoning with a finger to the dead forms. "They are our concern." 

Miyuki followed Yume's direction and regretted it immediately. "Hisoka…"

He cast down a harsh look at his sword and peered at the reflection he saw of himself. He tore his gaze away with disgust and thrust the sword deep into the ground, having it half way deep into the earth.

"Miyuki-kun…"

He sniffled and held back the tears and head off to where Hisoka was sleeping eternally, ignoring the shivers he received every so often from the harsh pricks of the rain and feeling that ached painfully in his chest.

When he reached Hisoka, he carefully went down to all his knees and studied the three bodies for a moment. He then brushed a few strands from Tenkei's face and gave a sigh.

"Yume?" he asked, not turning from the boy's form.

Yume blinked a few times and replied, "Yes?"

"Can…can you deal with Tenkei alone?" 

A confused look crept up Yume's lean face. He thought for a moment before skeptically answering, "I believe so…but…"

"Good."

"Brother! What do you think you're doing?" demanded Yume, running up towards his brother.

Miyuki growled and cried out, "Stay back, Yume! I do not want you interfering with this."

Blood ran out cold from Yume's face and his eyes widened. He reached a hand outward, but remained at a respectful distance. "You can't be serious! Brother!"

"I'm sorry Yume," said Miyuki, who stood up to face his older brother. "I was always jealous of you. I felt that no one really cared about me but my pets."

"Brother…"

Miyuki looked down shamefully and took in a deep and steady breath. "I know I cannot bring back mother or father…or any of those that I have sacrificed. Nothing can be done about that. But I know a spell that can make things right."

His eyes fixed on his brother's eyes.

"I really do love you, Yume. And I love our youngest brother, Tenkei, as well. Tell him that for me, will you?"

Yume whispered, "Miyuki-kun…my dear brother, I won't let you…"

"Will you?"

"Uh…" Yume paused, still not understanding much of his brother's plea. "Okay."

Miyuki gave an apologetic smile and turned to face Tsuzuki and Hisoka. With a smile on his lips, he bent down and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Hisoka's lips, giving them a slight warmth temperature again.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka. I will never give you harm again," he said, pulling out the necklace that Tsuzuki handed to him. "You were right all along. Your heart did wish for someone to love, but it wasn't me. It was Asato Tsuzuki."

He gave a tiny chuckle at his own stupidity and stood up once more, shutting his eyes softly, trying to block out the sounds around him. A spell began to fill the air, in a singsong voice, yet firm.

The others watched with confusion as the two bodies gave a human glow once again and rose upward, placed back to back, fingers entwined. Tenkei's body gave a human glow as well, but did not rise. Miyuki chanted louder until it was audible for the others to clearly hear it.

Yume's eyes shot out and he raced forwards to Miyuki. "Miyuki! Stop!" But before he could reach his brother, a lightening bolt pierced across the ground, preventing Yume from venturing further. "MIYUKI!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," replied Watari, watching intensively. 

Miyuki opened his eyes and smiled with kindness. He bent down and took Tenkei gently into his arms. He then stood and turned to face Yume. "Take care of Tenkei. I'm sure he'll make a wise ruler." 

He then aimed precisely at his target and gave a slight jerk on Tenkei, sending the boy soaring straight into Yume's arms. To everyone's surprise the boy squirmed and moaned before fluttering his eyelids open and revealing live amethyst eyes.

"Tenkei-kun!"

The boy blinked, acknowledging his surroundings. He saw Tatsumi and Watari close by and a man that was holding him tightly. He studied the man's face before gasping out and circling his tiny arms around his neck. 

"Yume!" he chirped, smiling at his brother. "What happened? I remember being taken somewhere and Hitaru wanted to fight me and I…I…killed him. But…then I died and it was dark for a long time."

"What did you see?" asked Watari.

The boy placed a hand to his cheek in thought. "Mommy. Mommy came to me and was protecting me from this light. Then, a man took me away from her and the next thing I remember is waking up to see you."

Tatsumi, still watching Tsuzuki and Hisoka, asked, "What's happening?"

Yume looked up but refused to answer. Instead, he stared back at Miyuki with Tenkei in his arms.

"Hisoka-san! Miyuki-kun! He's going to kill himself!" The boy struggled to leap out form his brother's grip, despite the chills going through his spine from the harsh weather, but was forced to stay still.

"No, Tenkei. Miyuki has made up his mind. Don't try to interfere," commanded Yume, using a harsher tone.

"But…I know what he's trying to do! It's the same thing! Yume-san! Let me go! MIYUKI!

~*~*~*~

Miyuki smiled at Tenkei's wild attempts to save him. He turned away, wiping a tear off, and watched the two forms before him. He would really long for Tenkei's adorable laughter and sly attempts to get away with anything.

But he understood that he had to do what was best. The Kingdom did not need him any longer. He stepped forwards until he and Hisoka's foreheads touched gently. In his hand was clutched the necklace.

"My dear, Hisoka. You will always be my prince no matter what. I will prove my loyalty to you. I am sorry…" He felt the tears come down stronger, hidden amongst the raindrops. 

__

Hisoka…

~*~*~*~

__

Hisoka!

Miyuki! You came! I was getting so lonely without you!

Aww, don't worry! I always come, right?

Yes, you do. 

Oh! Here, I made it for you! Happy Birthday!

Wow…for me? Thank you. I've never felt so loved before. Thank you Miyuki. 

What are you waiting for? Make a wish and I will grant it for you!

I wish for a loved one.

Really?

Yes.

Well then…Your wish will be granted! I promise.

Thank you, Miyuki! Really?

Yup!

Welcome.

Hey, Miyuki?

Yes?

Can I ask you something.

Sure.

This is because I have a bad feeling something will happen…

What is it?

If I don't ver see you again at some time for some reason, will you give me a kiss?

Eh?

Well, every time someone close to you leaves, you get a kiss goodbye from him or her to remember.

Of course I will! I'll pounce on you too!

Hahahaha. Thank you.

I have to go now, though.

I'll miss you.

Me too.

Miyuki?

No matter what happens, I'll never forget your kindness and you'll always be my friend.

You too Hisoka…you too.

~*~*~*~

Miyuki gave a true smile and pressed his lips to Hisoka's forehead in a goodbye kiss, and awaited the pain.

"MIYUKI!!!"

~*~The Next Day~*~

The sun's rays bounced into the room, past the calm curtains, onto a boy's sleeping face. The rays caused a grunt to come form his throat and he squirmed around trying to avoid the wakeup call. But when he did so, a more powerful beam blinded him, though his eyes were close.

"Ugh…"

He moaned in disappointment and sat up slightly. He gave a lazy yawn and stretched out his sore muscles. He turned his head and noticed a big lump beside him. He studied it for a moment before poking it.

"Mmmm…"

"Eek!" he squealed, leaping in surprise at the action form the lump. He waited a few moments before peering over the lump to search for a face. What awaited him was the feature of amethyst eyes opening up slowly, admiring the person inches form his face. 

"Ohayou Hisoka-chan!"

Hisoka screamed and leapt back too far, ending up on the floor. "Tsuzuki! What are you doing in here?"

"You don't remember, koi? You were so exhausted form a day's work and fainted right on the couch. I brought you to bed."

Hisoka blinked a few moments, not recalling any of the events Tsuzuki just spoke about while rubbing his sore bottom. "Uh…okay. Hey, what time is it?"

Tsuzuki turned his head at the alarm clock and said, "Almost eight."

"Eight?"

"Yup! And if you don't give me a good morning kiss I won't get up and we will be late for the meeting that begins in ten minutes."

Hisoka stood up with alarm. "Ten minutes! Why didn't you say so!"

Tsuzuki smiled innocently. "Because then you wouldn't give me a kiss."

"Fine, fine." Hisoka bent down slightly and placed a butterfly kiss on Tsuzuki's lips, however, Tsuzuki had a better idea. With little effort, he dragged Hisoka onto the bed, deepening the kiss and tangling his hands in the boy's silky hair.

"Mmph!" Hisoka pushed off from Tsuzuki, blushing furiously, before giving a gently shove at the laughing man. "Pervert!"

"I love you too."

"Hurry up! We'll be late."

Hisoka disentangled himself from the sheets and ran to the bathroom to prepare him. Tsuzuki waited until his lover left and sighed deeply. With a groan, he discarded himself from the bed and headed to his dresser, only in his boxers and a loose T-shirt.

As he passed the window though, a shimmering object caught his attention. He paused for a moment and changed his direction to the window. He set aside the curtains from his view and opened the window.

"What have we here…"

Upon the pane was a necklace with the letters "W" and "K" embarked in gold together. Tsuzuki cautiously took it into his hands and studied it. He peered out searching for any movement. He noticed two forms on the roof of the building across form the house.

Tsuzuki gave a tiny smiled and said, "I know. I'll be careful to watch out for any signs." 

"Who are you talking to, Tsuzuki?"

The sudden question caused Tsuzuki to jump and bump his head harshly against the open window. He rubbed his head and replied, "Uh…just a bird."

"Right," said Hisoka, buttoning up his shirt. "What's that in your hand?"

Tsuzuki looked down at the necklace and hesitated. "Uh…a necklace I found. My uh…sister gave it to me. I was going to throw it into the ocean before work…as…a memorial…thing."

"Oh…Okay." Hisoka didn't appear to be convinced. "I'll go with you then."

"Sure! No problem with that….hehe…"

"Tsuzuki…" 

"Yes?"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

~*~*~*~

Tenkei sighed deeply and fidgeted slightly in his new clothing. "I feel bad about this."

"It is the best thing, Tenkei-kun."

The small boy gazed up at his older brother, Yume, and protested, "But no one will remember anything about the necklace! Or us!"

Yume gave a tiny smile. "Tsuzuki remembers."

"Hmmm. I thought Miyuki brought both of them back, causing them to lose everyone's memory."

Yume's smile was overtaken by a hurt expression. "Apparently, he did not erase Asato-san's memory. In either case, only he will remember. That is why I returned the necklace to him."

Tenkei sat down and pouted. "This is confusing. But what about Nii-sama?"

"Miyuki-kun…" Yume's eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment before kindly resting on his brother. "I thought he would be sacrificed…."

"But I guess we were wrong, ne?"

"…"

Tenkei stared down at the city and asked, "Is he going to come back and take over the Kingdom?"

"I doubt it," explained Yume, going over and taking his brother's hand. "It's not the kingdom he is after anymore."

"…Ah…Let's go home then."

"You're right. All we can do is hope for the best."

~*~*~*~

Hisoka grunted as he kicked another stone into the ocean. He looked up at Tsuzuki who was staring blindly into the ocean's life.

"Hey! We don't have all day!"

Tsuzuki turned his head and grinned. "All right, all right."

He took out the necklace and marveled its beauty. Too bad Hisoka will never remember anything about Miyuki. He thought.

With a frown, Tsuzuki tossed the necklace into the ocean, letting its gold weight plunge down to the bottom.

He felt a hand on his arm and he spun around to see a smirking Hisoka. 

"You really are an idiot, Tsuzuki. Standing here like you're waiting for something to come out."

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "But that's me, ne? A sloth! Hahaha! Ow! Hey, that _hurt!_"

Hisoka took Tsuzuki gently by the arm and both walked, arm in arm, to the meeting that would give them hell for being late.

"I love you, Hisoka."

"Idiot…"

"…"

"Tsuzuki…"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

~*~*~*~

The gold object swerved down, plunging deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. As it reached the bottom, a jaw snatched out and took it tightly in its grasp.

__

Hisoka…I truly miss you. I want you to be mine. And this time, I have an even better way that you can't resist to get you in my grasp. Nothing can stop me. This watery grave only sustains me until the reunion of our meeting. Thirteen more years until I am new and complete. 

A gurgling sound was made in the dark world of treacherous creatures. Water and devilish dragons swam around protectively over an egg like shape where a curled form lied. On eof these dragons possessed the necklace.

__

Did I mention that I've met some new friends from the spirit world here?

~*~owarii~*~

Author's note: Okay, NOW I'm done! ^_^ Hehehe, okay…it was longer than I expected.


End file.
